Rosalie's Choice
by emmettroselover
Summary: Sequel to Consequences. Rosalie was never given a choice, but all of that is about to change. When the opportunity to have what she has always wanted presents itself, she must make a life changing choice that not only affects her and Emmett, but her entire family. Rosalie/Emmett, Edward/Bella, Renesmee/Nahuel, Carlisle/Esme, Jasper/Alice, Seth/Kaya, and more!
1. Chapter 1

I thought that Consequences would be the last of the Renesmee's Choice Series, but I guess I was wrong. I couldn't help but add another story, so here you have Rosalie's Choice. I hope you enjoy and a big thanks to Ebony-Rosez for her help.

Chapter 1

Emmett and Rosalie were racing through the forest enjoying the high speeds during a hunt. It had been over a year since the battle with Cayden and his army and all of the Cullens were thankful to get back to a sense of normalcy. Carlisle and Esme went on their vacation to Isle Esme and were surprised to come home to a house that was still intact. After so much turmoil and chaos, everyone decided to do whatever they could to keep the peace and spent most of their time close to home.

Emmett was stalking a deer, trying to make the chase a bit more interesting, and Rosalie decided to leave him to his fun while she roamed the forest feeling satisfied after quenching her thirst. She closed her eyes listening to the sounds surrounding her. The beating heart of a cougar in the brush miles away, a black bear picking at a huckleberry bush on a mountain slope, an Olympic chipmunk gathering seeds on the forest floor, and the sound a falcon swooping in on its prey all meshed together creating a harmonious melody in her mind, but it stopped abruptly. The wind stopped swirling around her, the sounds of the forest ceased, and she quickly opened her eyes wondering what caused the sudden silence.

"Hello Rosalie," said a soft female voice and Rosalie crouched defensively when she spun around to see a woman in a light gray cloak.

"Who are you," asked Rosalie and the woman gave her a kind smile as she took off her hood revealing her beautiful face. Her eyes were light gray matching her hair and cloak. Her features were smooth and soft.

"Do not fear me. I am a friend, not a foe."

"And how do I know that?" The woman took a step closer to her.

"I suppose you have no reason to trust me. You have seen many adversaries in your time, but I assure you I am here to give you something no one ever has."

"You still didn't answer my question. Who are you," asked Rosalie again as she slowly stood up from her defensive position. Her instincts did not sense danger, but she was still cautious.

"I am someone who is here to give you a choice, something you have never been given before," revealed the woman and Rosalie observed her surrounding to see that the forest around them was blurry, barely visible.

"Did you cause this, the silence, the…."

"The two of us are in a dome of sorts, nothing can get in or out until I finish explaining to you why I am here. Think of it as a bubble, protected and private."

"This makes no sense, a choice and this bubble, what is going on? Are you with the Volturi?" The woman smiled as she shook her head.

"I am above them. Surely now Rosalie, you do not believe that only vampires and shape shifters exist now do you? I am not a vampire or any being that you have ever encountered, but this is not about me. It is about you and I believe you will be pleased with what I have to say." Rosalie crossed her arms and slowly nodded.

"Alright so let's say that I believe you and do not see you as a threat. That still does not explain what you want with me."

"Like I said, I am here to give you a choice. I have powers like nothing you have never seen before. I know your desires, your needs in this existence, and also of your past. You were never given a choice, ever, even during your life. Your parents chose Royce, Royce chose to end your life, and Carlisle chose to change you. Never once were you able to decide, but that changes today."

"How, what is done is done?"

"Not necessarily, I can give you what you have always wanted, a child," she confessed and Rosalie stopped breathing. Her throat tightened. A dull ache in the pit of her stomach made her wince at the words and the woman continued.

"I can make you human again Rosalie." Rosalie shook her head as a broken sob escaped her body.

"That is not true."

"Yes it is. I can give you another chance at life and the child you have always desired, but there are stipulations." Rosalie smirked.

"Of course, what is the catch? There always is one."

"You would stay human, never be a vampire again, which also means you could never see Emmett or your family for the rest of eternity. You would be left with your memories of them, but never be able to come in contact. They would not be able to track you."

"What, that's not fair," yelled Rosalie and the woman gave a small smile.

"That is the choice you must make. I never said it would be an easy one. You must choose to be human and have the child you have always wanted or to stay a vampire and exist for eternity with your family and Emmett. You will have twelve hours to decide. Once the sun begins to peak over the horizon, I will return for your answer." The woman turned to leave.

"Wait," yelled Rosalie and the woman turned back to her. "Twelve hours, you put me in this bubble and give me this ultimatum that I have twelve hours to decide? That is ridiculous!"

"Twelve hours is enough time. No one will be able to influence you based on their gifts. Jasper will not manipulate your emotions. Edward will not read your thoughts and Alice will not be able to see your future. Only you will be able to make this decision, but I do recommend telling the others. One more thing, do not try to find a loophole. There is not one. I know your tenacity. You will try to get everything that you want without sacrificing, but that is not possible in this situation. Once you choose, it is done and you will always be left with your memories of this decision."

"Why are you doing this? I don't even know you."

"True, but I know you. Out of every member of your family, you are the one still left with a desire that can never be filled by their love. It is a void stronger than any I have ever seen. Your need for a child has followed you throughout the years and I am able to fulfill that desire."

"How do I know this is not a trick and that you are not dangerous?"

"Because deep down you know you can trust me and that if I were going to harm you I would have done it by now. I am here to give you what no one else did, a choice. How you use that is up to you. In twelve hours, I will return, starting now," she revealed and before Rosalie could ask another question, the woman faded away. The sounds of the forest returned and the breeze swirled around her as the bubble disappeared. For a moment, she was in shock and the sound of Emmett calling her name brought her out of her daze.

"Rose, are you alright? Who was that woman?" Rosalie inhaled taking the first breath she had in minutes.

"You….you saw her too?"

"Of course I did, I saw you talking to her and tried to get to you, but couldn't. It was like some shield or something was keeping me from you. What did she want? Are you alright?"

"We need to go home," she mumbled and he slowly nodded knowing his wife was frazzled. She raced home with him right beside her staying close to his mate protectively. They arrived at the house and Rosalie entered searching for Alice.

"I'm blank," screamed Alice from the living room and Rosalie ran in along with Emmett, Jasper, Edward, and Bella.

"Alice, what is it," asked Jasper and she rubbed her temples as she squeezed her eyes shut.

"What is going on? I can't see anything!"

"Like when wolves are around," asked Edward but she shook her head.

"No, this is different. Something is wrong," panicked Alice and Edward suddenly frowned before looking at Rosalie.

"Rose, why can't I hear your thoughts," he asked and Rosalie gulped.

"You can't….you can't read my mind?"

"No, I can read everyone's but yours and Bella's. Love, are you blocking Rosalie from me," he asked and Bella shook her head.

"No, can you read my thoughts now," Bella asked as she put down her shield and he nodded before looking at Rosalie again.

"Correction, everyone's but yours, Rose. What is happening," questioned Edward and Rosalie looked at the grandfather clock in the corner of the room. It was ten minutes passed six o'clock.

"I guess I have less than twelve hours to choose my destiny," she whispered and everyone looked at her feeling puzzled by the comment.

An hour later, everyone was in the living room. Rosalie gathered the whole family to explain what the woman told her about the choice she needed to make and everyone was bewildered by the news. Seth and Kaya were sitting on the couch with Renesmee and Nahuel. Carlisle was searching through every book he could find for answers while Esme rubbed his shoulders. Edward, Bella, Alice, and Jasper were standing behind Carlisle peaking over his shoulder to look at the book and Emmett just stared out the window in shock. Rosalie walked over to her husband.

"Emmett, say something please. You haven't spoken a word since I told you," she said and he looked into her eyes showing all the confusion and sadness he felt.

"You would leave me," he asked and she winced at the words.

"This woman is giving me a choice that I never got to make. I at least owe it to myself to consider it."

"And what about us, what about me, you would just leave me behind, your mate?"

"I…..I don't know what to say," she whispered and he slowly nodded.

"I guess that makes two of us then," he said before looking back out the window. Carlisle closed another book before shaking his head.

"Nothing, there is nothing in these books that speaks of a cloaked woman who grants wishes," informed Carlisle and Seth frowned.

"So what does that mean? This woman obviously has some kind of power if she can make Rose immune to Edward, Alice, and Jasper. What is she, some kind of fairy God mother," asked Seth and Kaya tried to hide her smile.

"That is make believe Seth," informed Kaya and he smirked.

"Yea well so are vampires and werewolves but look at us," he said crossing his arms with a scowl and Kaya stroked his hair knowing he was upset about the situation. Esme looked around the room at her family and cleared her throat getting their attention.

"Seth is right, just because we do not know of this woman does not mean she does not truly exist. We did not know of half humans and vampires before Renesmee and yet they existed. I am not certain what kind of creature she is but all we can do is assume that what the woman said is true and she is giving Rosalie a chance to be human," she explained and they all looked at Rosalie again. Emmett took a step closer to her.

"The question is, are you going to leave all of us just so that can happen," he asked and Rosalie couldn't bear looking into his eyes.

"I need time to think," she confessed and Emmett scoffed.

"What is there to think about? Who cares if this woman can make you human, you are my mate and a member of this family for eternity right…."

"Emmett…" She tried but he cut her off.

"Right," he asked again and she slowly shook her head.

"This isn't something I can just dismiss. I love you, but….."

"The fact that you have to even consider this shows me exactly how much you love me. Have a nice human life," he mumbled before storming out of the house and she placed her face in her hands. She wanted to go after him and console him knowing he was hurting, but she didn't know what to say to him. It was an appealing choice and while she wished she could deny the desire to have a child and be human, she couldn't. She didn't want to regret her decision for eternity. Alice walked over to her and pulled Rosalie's hands down so she could look into her eyes.

"You can't just do this. It affects all of us. Rose, please," begged Alice and Esme gave a sympathetic smile as she approached her two daughters.

"Alice, I am sure this decision is not easy for Rose," she explained and Edward rolled his eyes.

"Yes, but it doesn't seem like she is thinking about anyone but herself in this situation. It might be her decision, but what she chooses will change all of us," argued Edward and Rosalie smirked.

"And you are so sure you know what I will choose," challenged Rosalie and Edward nodded.

"I might not be able to read your mind, but I have read it for decades. You have always wanted a child and I believe you would do anything to get it, even leave your mate and family," he informed and Rosalie glared at him.

"What you think you know and what I feel are two different things. You can look into my mind all you want, but you will never know how I truly feel Edward," she shouted and Jasper took a step forward.

"She is right Edward. Hearing thoughts but not knowing the emotions that drive them is quite limiting just like feeling the emotions but not knowing why they feel that way is limiting to me. It isn't fair to judge her and assume we know what she will do," defended Jasper and Rosalie smiled at him in thanks. Out of her brothers, Jasper always understood her the most.

"Then what should we do," asked Edward and Esme placed her hand on his shoulder trying to soothe her son.

"It is not our decision to make. Edward, this is her choice, not ours. That is the whole point. We cannot pressure her into choosing us. It would be best if we all gave her some time to think," explained Esme and Carlisle stood up from his chair.

"She is right. We should leave Rosalie alone with her thoughts. If this woman is who she says she is then by dawn she will be back for Rosalie's decision," announced Carlisle and the others reluctantly nodded before leaving the room. Rosalie looked at her father and gave a small smile.

"Thank you Carlisle," she whispered and he slowly nodded.

"It is your choice and I mean that. Rosalie…I….." He was silent for a moment searching for the words to say and she waited patiently for them to come to him.

"I know you did not choose this existence, but I hope you at least gained some happiness from it with Emmett and all of us. I want you to stay, but if this is what you need to be happy then that is what I want for you," he informed before leaving and she stood by the window trying to gather her thoughts.

It all seemed surreal. Hours ago she was spending time with her husband relishing in the excitement of a hunt, but her world was suddenly turned upside down. She had come to accept that she would never have a normal life or a child, but having the possibility dangled in front of her was enthralling, yet frightening. She needed time to evaluate the situation and decided to go for a walk to clear her mind.

Alice stomped into her bedroom with Jasper right behind her. He sent her a wave of calm and her tense shoulders relaxed for a moment, but she shook her head.

"It isn't going to work Jazz. I am furious. I can't believe that Carlisle and Esme are just going to stand by to let this happen," she whispered allowing only him to hear her.

"Alice, Rosalie has much to think about and it wouldn't be fair for us to bombard her," whispered Jasper.

"Fair, you know what isn't fair? Losing a sister, daughter, aunt, and mate is not fair Jasper. I wish I could see the future. This is infuriating. I have to know what her options are."

"Why, so you can pressure her? Alice, this is not a situation that you can manipulate. I believe that is why the woman blocked your ability in the first place. You do not get to influence Rosalie's decision and it must be hers, not ours. I want her to stay as well, you know that, but making her stay when she truly didn't want to would be a mistake. She would regret it and eternity is a long time to feel that type of sorrow. I, for one, would not want to feel those waves of emotion forever as well." Alice looked down feeling helpless and he pulled her into his arms.

"I just want to know what will happen so we can brace ourselves. I wish Edward could at least read her thoughts. I want to know what is going through her head right now." Jasper kissed his wife's forehead.

"This is a difficult decision, one that puts her in a compromising position. I know she is conflicted, we all do, and I am sure Edward is just as frustrated as you." Alice pulled him closer needing to be comforted by her mate and he stroked her hair.

Edward paced back and forth in his and Bella's cottage. He held the bridge of his nose in frustration and Bella reached out for her husband's hand. She kissed it before leaning her forehead against his.

"Edward, you have to calm down," she soothed, but he shook his head.

"How can I calm down when I am completely in the dark? Her mind is blank to me at a time when I need to know what she is thinking."

"Rose will let us know when she is ready to."

"How can you stand here and be so calm," he asked in shock and she gave a small smile.

"Because I am not a mind reader, I am used to waiting on people to tell me what they are thinking, unlike you."

"I just feel so helpless and out of my element. If I could just read her thoughts….."

"There is nothing that you would be able to do either way. You can't persuade her to stay and would you really want to if she wanted to go?"

"Yes because there are more people involved than just Rosalie." She nodded and ran her hands through his hair.

"I know that and so does she," informed Bella.

"What about Renesmee? You know how close she is to Rose. I don't know how she would react if her aunt left. This would change everything Bella and I thought we were all happy now, including Rose."

"Rosalie has wanted a child since she was a human girl. That is a long time to desire something and as a mother, I can't fault her for considering this," she confessed and his eyes widened.

"How can you say that when you know the consequences?"

"Because while I was willing to give up the chance at having a child before, we were still blessed with Renesmee and I realized how amazing it is to be a mother. I would never want to take that from Rose and that is why this decision has to be made by her, not us. I want her to stay. I would miss my sister dearly, but she never had a choice. It would be best if she actually did for once." Edward gave a small smile.

"You are wise beyond your years Bella Cullen and I love you. Thank you for talking me down." She winked and gave him a hug.

"I love you too and I am worried as well, especially about Emmett. At least Renesmee would not be losing her mate even though I know this is hard on her. Maybe we should go speak with her."

"And say what love, we are all in the same boat this time waiting for Rosalie's decision. Besides, you are right she has Nahuel and I know he can comfort her while we wait for Rose to reveal her choice." Bella nodded and kissed her husband knowing only Rosalie could decide what happened to their family at the moment.

Renesmee was nestled in Nahuel's arms with her face buried in chest as they lay in bed. She didn't want to think about the possibility that she would never get to see her aunt again, but the very thought made her body tremble with sobs. Nahuel pulled her closer and sighed.

"My love, please do not think the worst yet. We do not know what Rosalie will choose."

"She wants a child Nahuel. It is something she has always wanted."

"Yes, but she loves this family. She stood beside the family in several life threatening situations and you know her love for you is a great love."

"A child is what she always wanted though and none of us can give her that." He looked down and rested his cheek against her forehead.

"Renesmee, do you ever wish we could have children?" She shook her head.

"No, I am happy with my life and you. Do you ever regret not being with someone who could…"

"Now you are speaking absurdly. You are everything to me. I waited for you and hoped that you could one day love me as I love you. When we first kissed, I vowed that I would do whatever I had to in order to make you happy forever. This is all I want. Our family is big enough in my opinion." She giggled.

"Yes with all the additions and…..Seth. Oh Seth, he is going to take it so hard if she leaves."

"Kaya will be there for him when he needs her just like I will always be here for you no matter what." She looked into his eyes and ran a hand through his silky hair with a smile.

"I love you and being with you forever is what makes me happy." He leaned in to tenderly kiss her lips before placing sweet kisses on her cheeks and forehead. They held one another and let their minds wander about Rosalie.

The silence was deafening at Seth and Kaya's cottage. She wanted to discuss what was happening, but Seth refused to. Instead, he fumed as he sat on the porch pouting and she sat beside him waiting patiently for her husband to open up to her.

"This is so stupid. Everything was fine. Who does this woman think she is? She can't just come in here and start giving people choices to make, ultimatums! Carlisle and Esme should forbid Rose from leaving," he grumbled and Kaya sighed.

"That isn't even realistic. Rose will do what is best for her….."

"And what about us, this family, Emmett…..me?" He stood up and started to pace as he clenched his jaw in frustration.

"She doesn't give a damn about me…."

"Seth," warned Kaya as he started to shake with anger.

"All I am is some burden that she puts up with," he yelled and Kaya swiftly tackled him to ground before he could even blink. His eyes widened when he realized his wife was above him and before he could say a word she kissed him passionately. His thought process ceased and his brain stopped functioning for a moment as he kissed her with just as much vigor. She slowly pulled away allowing him to breathe and she looked into his eyes.

"You almost lost control of your anger," she informed as he looked at her curiously, but realization dawned on him.

"Oh Kaya, I am so sorry…."

"Think nothing of it, I wasn't in danger. I just never want to see you so out of control that you phase. You don't speak rationally when you are that angry." He sighed and slowly sat up keeping her in his lap.

"I am scared that she will leave," he confessed as he rested his head on her shoulder and she nodded.

"I know you are, but before we jump to conclusions, let's see what her decision is…..or at least let her speak to you," she said as she stood up and he looked at her confused. Rosalie emerged from the forest and Seth stumbled to his feet as she walked over to him. Kaya gave them each a small smile before going inside and they stood in awkward silence for a moment before Rosalie spoke.

"Hey," she said in a low voice and he stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Hey Rose, what are you doing here? I thought you needed to think."

"I do but I also wanted to see how you are doing. This is a lot to process."

"That is one way of putting it," he smirked and looked down drawing a circle in the dirt with one of his feet.

"You are upset, so please at least tell me how you are feeling," she urged and he sighed.

"Look, I guess this is the part where I am supposed to say it is your choice and all but I can't because you mean too much to me to just let you leave…"

"Seth…"

"Rose, I want you to stay. I know you want to be a mother, but did you ever stop to think that you already are? You are a mother to me Rose even if you don't feel that way, I do." Rosalie wrapped him in her arms for a hug and he closed his eyes trying not to tear up.

"I love you Seth Clearwater. You are the sweetest wolf I have ever met."

"Is that supposed to be a compliment? Besides Leah, I am the only wolf you like." She giggled.

"You always make me laugh even in tense situations like this and you remind me of Emmett in that way. If it were ever possible to create a son, I would want him to be like you, sweet, adorable, funny, and with such an open mind about people. You mean so much to me, more than you know. I have to make this decision alone, but never think for a second that you aren't being kept in mind." He slowly nodded and kissed her cheek.

"This sucks, I mean yea for you it doesn't but for me…."

"It sucks. Ultimatums always do, but I want to make sure that I have thought it out. I only have one chance and dismissing it so easily without even taking time to think about it just wouldn't be right to me. It doesn't mean I am choosing it."

"But doesn't mean you aren't either, right?"

"Right, so for now just trust me and know that I love you with all my heart, even if it is cold and hard in my chest."

"I love you too," he said and she kissed his cheek before disappearing into the forest again. Kaya walked outside and wrapped her arms around her husband.

"At least she knows how you feel now," she said and he nodded.

"I just hope it is enough." She kissed him and he pulled her in for a hug needing his mate more than ever.

The house was eerily silent as Esme walked up the stairs to her bedroom. No one seemed to want to speak too loudly fearing that it would cause the tension to burst at the seams. She entered her room to see Carlisle standing by the window motionless and not breathing. She closed the door and went over to her husband wrapping her arms around his waist from behind. They stood in silence until he finally found his voice.

"Maybe I have been fooling myself thinking that all of this was enough for her," he confessed and she turned him around in her arms seeing his pained face.

"Carlisle, there is only so much that can be done. We are a family, but our pasts are different, some more painful than others. Rosalie was a tortured soul before she found Emmett and not even he could mend her heart completely."

"I wish she could have everything she wanted. Why must she choose?"

"I do not know and I wish I could speak with this woman to know her true intentions, but all we can do is hope that Rosalie knows she is loved by us all." He nodded and took in his wife's scent. It always calmed him.

"I will never regret it though, saving her," he confessed.

"You have nothing to regret. This is not about her hating this family. It is about a chance that she was never given. If she leaves though, Emmett would not survive it. We would not be able to stop him if he lost his mate."

"I know and we will deal with the situation if it occurs. The fact that Emmett would kill himself if she left is actually something that leans in our favor," he explained and she frowned.

"How so?"

"Because Rosalie knows that as well and her love for him is the strongest bond she has to any of us. I believe in their love and it gives me hope for her decision." Esme hugged him tightly and he engulfed his wife in his arms clinching onto her in their moment of need.

Rosalie raced through the forest tracking Emmett's scent. It was time to face him and she followed his potent scent past the small pond behind the house and to a cliff overlooking the ocean. The moon hung high in the night sky and its reflection bounced off of the water illuminating everything around it with a dim white light. Emmett stood at the edge looking up at the stars. His demeanor was rigid and unlike him in every way. She slowly crept toward him and his deep voice broke the silence around them.

"I always knew there were more beings out there than just us or the wolves. It wouldn't make sense for us to be the only creatures besides humans. I just figured when we would stumble across one, it would be an adventure and a good thing. I never thought that it would pull us apart," he confessed and she slipped her hand into his causing him to look down at her ring finger before kissing it.

"Emmett, I love you. You saved me in more ways than you know. I might have saved you from the bear but you saved me from insanity. You don't know how much this is tearing me apart. I would never want to hurt you, ever," she sobbed and he winced at the sound, but shook his head.

"I can't pretend like this is alright. I need you Rose. I can't exist without you so if you go, understand that you are killing me when you do. I'll go to the Volturi…."

"Stop it…."

"I won't let Felix do it though. I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of…."

"Stop," she yelled and he looked away.

"So I don't even get to plead my case before you leave?"

"You think you already know my decision?"

"I know your desires and that while I always fooled myself into believing that I was enough, I never was. I can't give you a child. I wish I could. I would do anything to give that to you if there was a way for us to stay together and have one. I am asking you to stay though Rose. I know you might go, but I need you to stay. Choose me. I promised you my love forever and I will always give it to you until the day I no longer exist." He wrapped her in his strong arms and she melted into them letting their warmth spread through her. He rested his cheek on the top of her head trying to think of the words to make her stay with him. Nothing seemed good enough and instead he tilted her chin up to capture her lips in a passionate kiss. She moaned as he hungrily kissed her and she returned his need for her with just as much intensity. He pulled her down into the soft grass and hovered over her looking into her eyes. Rosalie ran her hands through his curly mane seeing all the love and devotion he conveyed.

"Saying the words is not enough. Let me show you how much I need you," he whispered huskily before crashing their lips together. The world around them faded away and they made love expressing their need for one another.

They explored one another passionately for hours before snuggling into each other's arms, him holding on for dear life and her trying to gather her thoughts about her decision. The sky was a dark blue turning lighter as the dawn slowly arrived. Rosalie and Emmett got dressed in silence stealing glances at one another while he tried to read her expression seeing if it would reveal her choice. The sound of crunching leaves broke their trance and they looked up to see Esme appear. She gave them sympathetic smiles and pointed at the horizon.

"If the woman is returning, it will be soon. May I speak with Rosalie for a moment," she asked and Emmett nodded as he looked into his mate's eyes.

"I'll be at home. Please angel, remember us before you choose, please," he pleaded and she nodded. He tenderly kissed her lips before disappearing into the forest and Esme looked out at the ocean.

"It took quite a bit of convincing to make Alice stay at home. She hates being out of control and not knowing what will happen so she is determined to get you to tell her your decision now, but I managed to keep her away," explained Esme and Rosalie smiled at her mother.

"You always know what I need, even when I don't. Thank you for being so understanding."

"I know how you feel. You aren't the only one to yearn for a child Rose, you know that." Rosalie looked down.

"Are you upset that the woman didn't visit you instead of me?"

"No, I would never want this option and I know what I would choose. I came to terms with this existence years ago. I have Carlisle and all of my wonderful, yet different children. I am a mother even if not biologically."

"I am so confused. I have two different thought processes leading in two different directions. How do I choose between them?"

"Take away every factor except your love and heart. You were given a choice that you didn't have before. Now you have to decide if you want it. I will not act like I will not be saddened if you leave. I would be losing a child, but at least I would have peace of mind knowing that it was something you chose in life. I want you to be happy Rose. I am happy and I love you and this family."

"I love you too," sobbed Rosalie and Esme hugged her as she rubbed her back.

"Come on, it is time for you to make your decision," whispered Esme and Rosalie slowly nodded before following her back to the house. They walked instead of ran giving Rosalie the extra time needed to consider every option. As expected, the others were on the porch when they arrived and Rosalie looked to the east to see a sliver of orange creeping above the horizon. She stood beside Emmett who slid his hand into hers as he looked into her eyes.

"I love you," she whispered before kissing his lips.

"I love you too, so much angel," he whispered back. They broke apart and waited in silence with the others as the sounds of the birds chirping besieged them. Suddenly the sounds dissipated and the cloaked woman appeared out of thin air in the yard. Carlisle's eyes widened in awe as she gracefully strolled toward the porch and she smiled at him.

"Could not find me in one of your books could you Carlisle," she asked and he shook his head.

"No, you are a mysterious being," he informed and she nodded.

"With good reason, Rosalie it is time," she said and Rosalie looked down.

"I am just supposed to tell you right now and you snap your fingers or something," she asked and the woman shook her head.

"Not quite and Seth, your theory is incorrect. I am not a fairy God mother, good try though," she explained and Seth crossed his arms as he glared at her.

"Just get on with it," he growled and she nodded.

"I suppose I deserve your hostility, but let's wait for Rosalie's decision before you make up your mind about me. Rosalie, I gave you a choice. You can be human again like you have wanted for so long and have a child or you can stay with your family, as is, for eternity. What is your choice?" Everyone looked at Rosalie and her body shook with silent sobs as she wrapped an arm around her stomach.

"I have wanted a child for so long. I was so sure that this life was not for me because I did not ask for it, not once. Your option has made me question so much, but I can't accept it," she cried and Emmett's eyes widened as he pulled her into his arms.

"Rose, are you saying what I think you are saying," he asked hopefully and she nodded.

"I have vowed to be yours forever and even if we can't conceive a child through our love, at least I will have you." She looked at Seth who was smiling at her. "At least I will have all of you, so I choose to stay."

"And you are sure, once you have decided there is no going back," asked the woman and Rosalie nodded.

"This is my family and I need them more than I need a child," she confessed and Alice jumped on her causing Rosalie to stumble back into Emmett's arms as he showered her with kisses. Jasper smiled at his wife who was hugging Rosalie happily.

"I knew it! I knew you would choose us," she giggled and Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"Okay Alice, get off, you are strong for a tiny pixie," she informed and Alice smiled as she unraveled her body from around Rosalie. Emmett looked at the woman and glared at her.

"You got your answer, now leave," he called as he held his wife close, but the woman smiled even more.

"I certainly have and now you will be rewarded," she confessed and Rosalie looked at her confused.

"I chose them, I refused to take your option," she informed.

"You chose and made a sacrifice. Your whole life, you have been told that you are selfish, vain, and you too believed that, but you have just proven that when tested you will perform a truly selfless act giving up a chance to have the one thing you have desired since the beginning. I believe that should be rewarded and so it will be done." The woman clasped her hands before rubbing them together. A white light glowed from them and everyone looked at her warily.

"Fear not, Rosalie your love for your family and for Emmett is a bond that should not be taken lightly. Emmett, your devotion to your wife is stronger than any amount of strength you are capable of physically. Rosalie's decision revealed that bond and now I will let it create what you two deserve, a child," she confessed and Rosalie gasped as the white light pulsed into her stomach. Emmett was about to lunge toward the woman in fear that his mate was being hurt, but Alice grabbed his arm. He looked down at her to see her eyes glazed over, entranced with a vision. The light faded and the woman giggled seeing Rosalie's bewildered look.

"Let me explain, I came to you with a choice but with that came a chance to see how deeply your love ran for Emmett. If you would have chosen the child and left your family, I would have obliged but ultimately you would end up feeling at a loss because you were not with your mate even if you did have the human life and child you always desired. I understand the sacrifice that was bestowed upon you without your consent and while yes for most vampires conceiving a child is impossible, my power is beyond your world. You proved that you truly understand what it means to love unconditionally by loving Emmett and your family enough to make a sacrifice so I am pleased to be able to give back what was taken from you." Rosalie looked down at her stomach before shaking her head.

"How…..my baby will be an immortal child, it is forbidden by the Volturi," she informed and the woman slowly nodded.

"Immortal children are forbidden because they do not learn. Your child will be different, not a child turned into a vampire, but born as one. Like Renesmee, the child will grow rapidly, even faster than she did. It will be able to comprehend values and the difference between right and wrong. Your child is not to be feared and will stop growing in a few years just as Renesmee did. I am sure Alice and Edward will explain the rest. All powers have been restored to Edward, Jasper, and Alice. Until we meet again Cullens, fare thee well," she explained before disappearing. Rosalie stood there for a moment in staggering silence before a movement caused her to jump. She grabbed her stomach and Alice squealed with excitement as she jumped up and down.

"It's a boy! Rose, you are having a baby boy," she shouted happily and Edward's eyes widened. He knelt down in front of Rosalie catching her off guard and she quickly stepped back. He smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry, I read Alice's thoughts and his," he informed and Emmett frowned.

"Um, you read what," he asked and Alice sighed happily.

"Your baby of course, oh I have to get a nursery ready. Edward, ask him if he likes blue," said Alice and Rosalie stood there with her jaw slackened before snapping out of her daze.

"I'm….I'm…..but….what," she asked looking to Carlisle for answers. It was her first instinct and his eyes widened when he looked down at her stomach. Esme had a look of awe on her face as she pointed to Rosalie's midsection.

"Rose, you're pregnant," whispered Esme in astonishment and Rosalie looked down to see a small baby bump already appearing on her stomach. Bella smiled brightly at her sister's face and Alice skipped around naming off tasks she needed to do before the baby arrived. Edward looked up at Rosalie again.

"May I," he asked and she nodded giving him a curious look. He pressed his ear to her stomach and gave a crooked grin as he listened.

"His voice is faint, but I can already hear him. He is hungry," informed Edward and Rosalie gulped.

"I suppose that explains why my throat is suddenly burning." Carlisle rubbed his neck in confusion.

"Edward, Alice, please tell us you know what is happening," said Carlisle and Alice nodded with a smile.

"I've seen it! The woman somehow was able to create a child inside Rose. He will look so much like Emmett and Rosalie, just adorable! He is a vampire, but not an immortal child. He will learn and grow even faster than Renesmee did and Edward can already read his thoughts. I wonder what his ability will be, Edward you still didn't ask him if blue will be a color he likes," she said getting frustrated with her brother and he rolled his eyes.

"Alice, everyone just found out that Rosalie is pregnant with a vampire child because some mysterious woman decided she was worthy. I don't think the baby liking blue is the biggest issue right now," he said and Alice smiled.

"Oh good so he does like blue," she asked and Seth scratched his head in confusion.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, so are you telling me that Rosalie is pregnant," he asked in shock and Alice giggled.

"Way to keep up Seth, yes, so congratulations you are going to be a big brother," she said ruffling his hair and Carlisle looked at Rosalie's stomach with intrigue.

"This is remarkable. I never imagined that there could be beings that could have more powers than anything we have ever known. That woman appeared from nowhere, her powers are beyond me or any book I have read. I….well I suppose she created this child for the two of you through her own abilities. I do not know how it will work however," he explained trying to find the logic and Alice jumped up and down waving her hand.

"Oh I know! Rose will deliver him in three weeks. He is already growing at a rate I would have never thought possible," she informed and Edward nodded.

"The woman spoke to me through her mind. It was quite strange really. I couldn't read her thoughts freely but she seemed to be picking and choosing what I could decipher. In five years, he will stop growing and reach adulthood as a vampire. Just by hearing his thoughts I believe his brain will develop faster than Renesmee's did," said Edward and Carlisle was speechless. Emmett looked into Rosalie's eyes seeing if she was able to process the unexpected events. She looked down at her stomach rubbing the baby bump that was already starting to swell even more and a euphoric smile crept onto her lips.

"I'm pregnant," she whispered feeling astounded. Alice skipped into the house with Jasper right behind her as she spoke of things she would need for the nursery. Renesmee, Nahuel, and Kaya began speaking about their births and development trying to figure out how it would compare to the child's while Seth stood there stunned. Carlisle went up to his study ready to pull out every file he had on Renesmee's growth as Esme followed him beaming with happiness. Bella and Edward whispered back and forth as he explained about the baby's thoughts, but Rosalie and Emmett just stood on the porch completely flabbergasted. It took them a moment to process everything being thrown at them before he pumped his fist.

"I'm going to be a dad," he bellowed and the sound echoed through the forest causing the animals to flee. Rosalie laughed at the announcement and he smiled adoringly at his wife.

"You chose me," he said pulling her into his arms and pressing their foreheads together.

"I love you Em. Even if I were human and was able to have a child it would mean nothing without you with me."

"I can't believe this is all happening. It still seems random. Why now after all these years did she come? Why….."

"Em, for once let's just be happy with what we have been blessed with. We have each other and now we also have a child, a baby boy according to Alice and Edward." He smiled at the words and nodded.

"A baby boy, I like the sound of that," he said and hugged her feeling relieved that she not only chose him, but was pregnant with his child as well.

By midnight, the house was buzzing with excitement over the child. The women were already making plans for the baby's arrival, Carlisle was upstairs studying his notes, and Emmett sat beside his wife on the couch rubbing her stomach while she told Leah the good news over the phone.

"Congratulations," said Leah and Rosalie frowned.

"Wait, I just tell you that a woman randomly appeared in the forest, gave me an ultimatum, I chose Emmett and the family over a child, but got one anyways and all you can say is congratulations?"

"What, am I supposed to be shocked? My husband and I are wolves, my best friend is a vampire, my brother is a wolf but married to a half human, half vampire, and my husband's ex just so happens to be one as well. What about any of this is out of the norm?"

"Aw, I am your best friend?"

"Shut up and I didn't say that," grumbled Leah and Rosalie smirked.

"Oh so you met another vampire who can tolerate your moody behavior long enough to befriend you," challenged Rosalie.

"Fine, you're my best friend, shut up and no teasing." Rosalie giggled and Leah gasped at the sound.

"Now I know you are pregnant because even over the phone I can tell how giddy you are. So how will it work, I hope the birth isn't as messy as Renesmee's?"

"I hope not as well but Carlisle is confident that since I am already a vampire and giving birth to one it will be like a regular pregnancy."

"Regular pregnancy and vampire do not go in the same sentence. Are you already getting fat?" Rosalie gasped.

"How dare you say that to me!"

"What, Bella's pregnancy didn't last very long and her stomach swelled up pretty fast."

"That does not mean I am fat! Sometimes I wonder why we are friends!"

"Just the hormones talking," teased Leah and Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"Anyways, my stomach is growing already. Alice says it will be a quick pregnancy, around three weeks but she won't know the exact time or day until he chooses."

"He, you already know it is a boy?"

"Edward can hear his thoughts."

"Oh good then you can name him after Jacob, your favorite person in the world," teased Leah and Rosalie smirked.

"The mutt isn't around is he?"

"No, in the shower, it is just me and Joshua right now."

"Make sure he uses extra flea powder in there," mumbled Rosalie and Leah giggled.

"Now is that any way to speak about Jacob? Remember Seth and I are wolves too."

"Which is why I bite my tongue and don't insult Jacob more," informed Rosalie and it was Leah's turn to smirk.

"Wow, I guess that makes us lucky. Seriously though, I am really happy for you Rose. I know how much you have wanted this. Try to keep Emmett's influence on the boy as little as possible. The last thing we need is another Emmett running around."

"Hey," yelled Emmett and Leah laughed.

"Sorry Em, forgot about the super hearing even on the phone thing," called Leah and Emmett chuckled. Rosalie rested against her husband's chest and smiled.

"Your brother is here. Would you like to speak with him?"

"Might as well," teased Leah and Rosalie giggled.

"Seth," she called knowing he was in the kitchen with Kaya eating dinner. He ran into the room and Rosalie handed him the phone. He gave a small smile before walking out.

"Hello," he asked and Leah sighed.

"Nice to hear from you too little bro, what's with the mood," she asked and he walked outside to speak with her in private.

"Hey Leah, how is Jake and my little nephew?"

"They are good, driving me crazy, but good. How are you taking the news?"

"I'm…I'm fine why?"

"Because you don't sound fine, you know this is a good thing right? I know Rose is buzzing with happiness right now."

"Yea, it is a great thing for Rose and Em."

"But not you," questioned Leah and he was silent.

"Come to see me soon. It will be nice to see you and Kaya again, maybe talk about what is bothering you?"

"Yea, sure, I'll talk to Kaya about it. We could use a trip."

"I love you Seth, see you soon."

"Love you too sis, bye." He hung up the phone and looked down as he sighed. Everyone was delighted with the news of Rosalie's pregnancy, but Seth was the total opposite. If anything, it would bring changes and he was happy before with how their lives were. He knew it would take time to cope with, but he couldn't help but be hesitant about the changes that would be ahead.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

While most pregnant women were hormonal and full of mood swings, Rosalie was the epitome of bliss. No one had ever seen her so blissful and she was glowing with happiness as her son grew inside of her. She finally felt complete. The only issue she truly had with being a vampire was that she could never give her husband the most sacred gift a woman could gave a man, a child, but she was finally able to share that with Emmett and he was just as excited. His dimpled grin never left his lips and he doted over his wife. The pregnancy had slowed her up however.

While she never felt exhausted, she did feel weaker and spent most of her time indoors only going out to hunt, but even that became a daunting task. Jasper had no issue with hunting down an animal so Rosalie could drink without going far from the house. Her happiness rolled off her in waves and he loved being able to absorb her positive energy. A permanent smile was on her face for the past week as her belly swelled and their son developed. She was lounging in her and Emmett's bed while he stroked her hair. The couple was trying to pick a baby name for their son which they were excited about.

"What about Emmett Jr.," suggested Emmett and she giggled.

"I like it, but it would be shortened to EJ and we are not naming our child what Bella was going to name Renesmee if she turned out to be a boy."

"Edward Jacob…..ew," he said scrunching up his face and she laughed.

"EJ could also be Edward Jr. and we do not want people confusing who the father is now do we," she teased and he smirked.

"Never going to happen, Emmett Jr. and EJ are out. What names can you think of?"

"No blending of names like Renesmee or naming our child after someone in the family."

"Why not?"

"Someone will be left out no matter what we try to name him. What is a name that sounds great for eternity and is timeless?"

"Was there a name that you always wanted to name your son or daughter? You have wanted this for so long. I know you have to have a name already."

"I want us to pick one out."

"I know but how about you tell me the name and we can decide together if we like it," he suggested and she nodded with a smile.

"Zachary, I have always liked that name. It is timeless and can be shortened to Zach. What do you think," she asked nervously and he smiled at her.

"Zachary McCarty Cullen, I like how that sounds," he agreed and she rubbed her stomach lovingly.

"Did you hear that Zachary? Is that your name," she asked and felt the baby kick. Edward chuckled from downstairs. He was playing the piano for his wife, daughter, and Esme much to their delight.

"That's his name," Edward called and Emmett kissed her stomach.

"Well then Zachary it is. We can't wait to see you Zach," he cooed lovingly and Rosalie kissed her husband. She had everything she ever wanted and was anxious to see her son soon.

Alice was in the spare room down the hall creating the masterpiece of a nursery she had in mind. She hurried around the room painting it dark blue, white, and gold as Seth walked in.

"Hey Seth, come to help," she asked and he smirked.

"You can see the future, what do you think," he asked and she rolled her eyes.

"Someone is moody today."

"That's easy to say when you are always a hyper pixie. Can't you ever chill out for a bit? Why does this baby need a nursery anyways? He won't sleep right?" Alice huffed, dropped her paintbrush in a bucket, and marched over to him crossing her arms. She narrowed her eyes at him in a way that made him gulp.

"I know what is going on with you so I will let your comments slide, but I suggest you change your temperamental werewolf attitude before this pixie changes it for you," she whispered harshly and he looked down. She sighed seeing how sad he was and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Why don't you just talk to Rose? It would make everything better."

"I don't think so. She is basking in happiness as we speak and I am not going to ruin that for her by talking to her."

"But it will make things better," she said and he smirked.

"I don't think so." She gasped in horror looking at him like he had three heads.

"Did you just bet against me?" He rolled his eyes and shrugged.

"Maybe I did," he mumbled and she frowned.

"You, Seth Clearwater, better be happy that I am in a good mood. Go stand by Jasper or something. He will take away this downer attitude you have."

"You're right my attitude is bringing you down so I'll just go for a run." He left the room and she huffed before looking around the room to see which color to add next. Edward walked in with a frown of concern.

"Seth is…."

"I know," said Alice dismissively.

"Then why aren't you doing anything about it?" Alice rolled his eyes communicating to him through her mind.

_It will eventually be fine….I think…no I am sure now._

"I hope you know what you are doing because if Seth gets any moodier and Rose finds out that you knew about it she will be furious with you," he whispered.

_Rose is too euphoric to be furious right now. Stop worrying, it will be fine._

He nodded and winked at her before going to join his family at the piano again. Alice shook her head thinking about Seth, but knew he simply needed time to come to terms with everything he was feeling.

It only took Alice two weeks to decorate a nursery for Zachary and most of the waiting was due to the large shipments being delivered to the house. She was folding blankets in the blue, white, and gold room and Edward walked in with a smile.

"So Alice, are you ready to be an aunt again," he asked and she nodded.

"Yes, as soon as the boy decides to come out. I know he has to be ready. Rose is about to burst," she said exasperated and Edward shushed her.

"Not so loud, you know Rose is already on edge waiting so don't add to it," he whispered, but Rosalie's growl echoed through the house.

"Alice, tell your nephew to get out of me and soon! When is he coming, can't you see him," she called and Alice huffed.

"Well your son is not helping the situation. He hasn't decided to come out yet, but it has to be soon," informed Alice and Rosalie smirked.

"Just like his daddy trying to make up his own rules and do what he wants. Zachary, mommy wants to see you, please stop being stubborn," cooed Rosalie and Seth's chuckle could be heard in the kitchen.

"Sounds more like his stubborn mother than father," he teased.

"Seth," shouted Rosalie and he chuckled even more.

"Sorry Rose," he called back and Edward shook his head with a smile.

"Seth's seems to be feeling better," whispered Edward and Alice winked at him.

_Jazz is sending him happy waves._

"I hope they work for a while because we will have other things to occupy our time. I already know Zachary will be a handful and….." Alice gasped making him stop midsentence and her eyes glazed over. Before Edward could read her thoughts, Rosalie groaned in pain.

"Carlisle," she shouted and within seconds everyone was in the living room where Emmett was picking up Rosalie. Alice rolled her eyes.

"Now Zachary, I mean seriously, you could have given some warning," she whined and Rosalie glared at her.

"Shut up Alice, thank God he is ready," she hissed and Emmett followed Carlisle and Esme to the study which Carlisle already prepared to be the delivery room. Alice shuddered.

"She is going to be horrible for the next hour. Who is going to help Emmett get through her tirade," asked Alice and everyone started looking at each other. Seth quickly shook his head.

"Uh…she's like a mother to me. I am not going near that room and don't want to see what happens in it," he informed and Kaya nodded.

"I'm staying with my mate," she said and Nahuel gulped.

"Staying with my sister," he replied and Renesmee nodded as well.

"I think it is best if we stay down here," she added. Alice's jaw dropped.

"You four are the biggest wimps ever," she accused and Seth smirked.

"Fine then go in there with them little pixie," he challenged and she held her head up high.

"Fine, I will and so will Jasper, Edward, and Bella," she announced grabbing Jasper and Edward's hands. Edward quickly pulled away.

"Oh no, no, no, she yells at me even without labor pains. There is no way I am going in there now," he declared and Esme appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Edward, we will need you to make sure Zachary is doing all right through the labor. Please come up here," she called and his shoulders slumped.

"Yes Esme," he said walking toward the stairs with Bella and Alice giggled.

"Mama's boy," she teased, but he simply smiled smugly.

"Alice, you too, we want to make sure the future is looking well," added Esme and Alice nodded.

"Coming Esme," she called and Edward chuckled as he headed up the stairs with his wife, Jasper, and Alice. Alice stuck her tongue out at him knowing he was laughing at her and he gave her a crooked grin. Esme looked down at Seth, Kaya, Renesmee, and Nahuel and Seth's eyes widened.

"I'm too young to see this," he called before running outside with Kaya right behind him and Renesmee covered her eyes with her hands.

"Me too grandma, come on Nahuel," she said and he sped out the door with his mate as Esme giggled.

"Esme," shouted Rosalie from the study and Esme shook her head with a smile knowing soon her grandson would arrive. She walked back into the study to see Rosalie writhing in pain. Emmett was holding her hand while Carlisle checked to see how dilated she was.

"Emmett, I want your child out of me," she screamed and Carlisle gave a sympathetic smile.

"He's coming Rose. It is time to start pushing," announced Carlisle and Esme grabbed a blanket before rolling her eyes at Jasper, Edward, Bella, and Alice who were huddled in a corner of the room.

"Honestly you four, Bella's labor was much worse," she scolded, but Alice shook her head.

"We were worried for Bella's life, not scared of her. Rose has a mean streak even without going through labor," explained Alice.

"Shut up Alice before I rip out your throat," roared Rosalie and Alice pointed at Rosalie.

"See," she whispered to Esme who shook her head in amusement.

"Alice, focus on Zachary to make sure he is fine. Edward, what are his thoughts," asked Esme and Edward was silent for a moment before smiling.

"He wants to see his mommy and daddy plus see who his mommy is screaming at," he chuckled and Alice smiled.

"He is about to come out. Jasper, go prepare the elk blood Carlisle preserved earlier, that will be his favorite," explained Alice and Carlisle looked at Rosalie.

"Alright Rose, one more big push," he encouraged but she shook her head.

"Not going to happen," she yelled.

"You have been through worse pain," he tried but Esme raced over to him before Rosalie could snap back.

"Not the best words of encouragement my love. Rose, sweetie, you can do this. Think about seeing Zachary. One more push and you will get to see your beautiful baby boy," encouraged Esme and Rosalie looked over at Emmett who nodded. She gripped his hand as tightly as possible and pushed with all her might. The sound of their son's cry echoed through the room and Carlisle smiled from ear to ear as he looked at his grandson in his arms. Esme wrapped him in a blanket and her eyes couldn't leave the beautiful sight as she handed him to Rosalie.

"Absolutely exquisite," whispered Esme and Rosalie sobbed happily as she hugged her son close to her while Emmett smiled proudly.

"He is beautiful, just like his mother," he boasted and Rosalie looked down at their son. His eyes were already golden brown and he had a full head of blond curly hair. He had Emmett's dimples and his mother's smile as he snuggled into her arms. Edward chuckled.

"He is excited to see you two and very thirsty," he informed and Emmett pumped his fist.

"That's my boy," he laughed and Rosalie stroked her son's hair in amazement. He was precious and stunning. It was already clear that he inherited his mother's beauty. Jasper walked in with a bottle full of elk blood and handed it to Carlisle who smiled at him.

"Thank you Jasper, it is nice to be more prepared this time around. Zachary will already be used to animal blood," he informed handing the bottle to Rosalie. She put the nipple to his lips and he immediately latched on sucking thirstily. Seth and Renesmee poked their heads into the room and Rosalie giggled when she saw them.

"Come say hello," she urged and Renesmee and Seth walked in with Nahuel and Kaya in tow. Everyone surrounded Rosalie getting a better look at the new member of the family. He quickly finished the bottle and looked at all of them just as curiously. Renesmee touched his hand and showed him pictures of how happy the family was when they found out about him. Rosalie's cries of happiness, Emmett's bright eyes, Esme's glowing smile, and Alice skipping around were the first images he saw before she continued to show him more. He giggled and Rosalie smiled at her niece.

"He already loves you," she said and Renesmee nodded.

"He knows that he is loved by everyone here, right daddy," asked Renesmee and Edward smiled proudly.

"Zachary understands everything that is happening and knows that he is surrounded by people who love him very much," said Edward and Rosalie smiled adoringly at her son.

"Emmett and I have decided that his full name will be Zachary Carlisle McCarty Cullen," she confessed and Carlisle's eyes widened in surprise as Emmett patted his shoulder.

"We hope he grows up to be as compassionate as his grandpa," explained Emmett and Carlisle was stunned as he looked at them. He hugged Emmett before pulling Rosalie and Zachary into a gentle hug as well. Esme beamed with happiness to see her husband so amazed by the love of his children.

"Thank you, that is the best gift you could give me," he managed to get out and Alice clapped happily causing them to look at her.

"Glad to see you so excited about him having Carlisle's first name," chuckled Emmett and she shook her head.

"No, I had a vision of him!" Emmett's eyes widened.

"What is it Alice? What ability will he have," asked Emmett anxiously and she giggled.

"I don't know, but I do know that he will love his room," she explained with a smile and they laughed as they looked down at Zachary ecstatic that he had safely arrived.

Zachary spent the rest of the night quenching his thirst and being held by his parents in his nursery. After four bottles, he was finally sated and Esme entered rubbing her hands together as she grinned at her grandson.

"My turn to hold him," she said and Rosalie nodded as she stood from the rocking chair giving Zachary to his grandmother.

"He is finished drinking for now. I swear he is already like his father," she teased as she winked at Emmett. His eyes never left his son as Esme sat down with him in her arms. It was staggering to Emmett how perfect Zachary was. Because of how he was created, Emmett wasn't sure if he would have their features but he was a perfect blend between his parents. His hair was already starting to curl up even more and his dimples were deep. Emmett couldn't help but sigh out loud as he thought about it.

"I am a father," he whispered still in disbelief and Rosalie hugged him as they watched Esme and Zachary. He snuggled into her arms and she gently touched his dimples as he smiled at her. One of his tiny hands wrapped around her finger and she kissed his nose.

"You are angelic my sweet grandson and no one will ever be able to resist you," she whispered to him as he stared back into her eyes as if he understood every word. She kissed his cheeks before hearing the familiar sound of her husband's laugh.

"You do not stand a chance my love. He already has you wrapped around his finger," teased Carlisle as he entered the nursery. He knelt down to look at Zachary who extended his arms to him as soon as he saw him. Esme giggled and placed him in Carlisle's arms.

"He already is attached to his grandpa," she informed and Carlisle scoffed.

"That is because he knows who supplies him with bottles. Jasper and I are getting bonus points with him already," he explained and Rosalie laughed.

"He knows who you are already and has every reason to love you both," said Rosalie and Esme and Carlisle gazed at their grandson with admiration and love. Alice ran into the room smiling from ear to ear and she grabbed Rosalie's hand.

"Zach is about to have his first visitors," announced Alice and Rosalie followed her sister out of the room. She gasped when she heard the familiar engine of Leah's car pulling into the driveway and stepped onto the porch to see Leah and Jacob parking in front of the house. Leah got out shaking her head.

"We were in Forks visiting my mom when Alice called with the news. I should have known you would have your figure back already after the labor. I officially hate you," teased Leah and Rosalie hugged her friend with a smile.

"Yes well it is the perk of being a vampire I suppose. Where is Joshua?"

"My mom is watching him. He is not a morning person just like his father. Plus we weren't quite sure how a baby from wolf parents and a vampire baby would coexist in the same room so we decided it was best not to take our chances yet," laughed Leah and Jacob nodded.

"Besides, since he is your child he must be the spawn of Satan," added Jacob and Rosalie smirked.

"Oh Jacob not even you can ruin my good mood. Come on Leah let's go introduce you to my son….Jacob chase your tail or something to keep you occupied." He rolled his eyes with a smile as they walked into the house and Renesmee and Bella ran over to him for a hug.

"How are two of my favorite girls doing," he asked as Nahuel mumbled under his breath and Edward laughed at his son in law's dissatisfaction to see Jacob. Jacob gave Nahuel a curt nod.

"Nahuel," he said and Nahuel gave one back.

"Jacob," he said with just as much displeasure. Leah sighed.

"Alright you two play nice while I go see Zachary," she teased and followed Rosalie to the nursery. She smiled when she looked around the lavish room.

"Alice's work," she said and Alice skipped over to her giving her a hug.

"Of course it is Leah," she giggled and Leah's eyes widened when she saw Zachary in Esme's arms.

"Rose, he is so beautiful….wow," she said in awe and Rosalie beamed with pride.

"Thank you, he looks so much like Emmett doesn't he," she asked and Leah nodded.

"Yes, but both of you really, can I hold him," asked Leah.

"Of course you can," giggled Rosalie and Esme handed her grandson to Leah. Zachary looked up at her curiously and Rosalie kissed his hair.

"Leah, this is Zachary Carlisle McCarty Cullen," announced Rosalie with pride.

"He is gorgeous Rose. No woman will ever stand a chance," she informed and Rosalie scoffed.

"No woman will ever be worthy," said Rosalie.

"Uh oh, the poor boy will never find his mate. His mother will scare off any woman who comes close," teased Leah and Emmett laughed as he walked back in.

"Don't worry Zach, I will keep your mommy in line," he said and Rosalie raised an eyebrow at him.

"Or you are on your own son," added Emmett and she nodded.

"That's right," cooed Rosalie and Leah smiled at her friend.

"You are glowing with pride," said Leah. Jacob poked his head in the room and Emmett smiled when he saw him.

"Oh Jacob look at you," he teased as he pinched his cheeks and Jacob pushed his hands away.

"Get away from me you big oaf. I just came to see your son," laughed Jacob and Emmett shook his head.

"I don't know if you should come too close. You have a thing for baby vampires," warned Emmett and Rosalie busted out laughing. Leah hid her smile as Jacob glared at Emmett.

"You are such an ass Emmett," he spat and Esme gave Jacob a look.

"Watch the language in front of my grandson," she warned and Emmett pumped his fist.

"That's right don't make his grandma kick your butt," taunted Emmett and Jacob grumbled under his breath as he walked over to his wife. He looked down at Zachary and smiled.

"Wow, he's a cute kid," he complimented and Zachary looked up at him.

"Don't look into his eyes Zach," warned Emmett and Renesmee walked in giving her uncle a look.

"Enough with the jokes Uncle Em, leave Jacob alone," defended Renesmee and Jacob winked at her.

"Thanks, I can always count on you to come to my defense," said Jacob pulling her in for a hug. Seth entered the room and jogged over to his sister.

"Hey big sis, I wasn't sure if you were going to make it," he said and Leah kissed his cheek.

"Well of course I had to see Zach and I wanted to speak with you as well. Rose, we'll be back. I am not done holding this cutie," informed Leah handing Zachary to his mother and Rosalie nodded. Seth and Leah left the room and went outside to talk. They walked into the forest watching the orange sun lighten the sky with streaks of orange, purples, and reds as dawn broke through the night. Seth sat down on a fallen log and sighed.

"I missed you sis," he confessed as she sat beside him. He leaned his head against her shoulder and she smiled.

"I missed you too. What is going on?"

"I think I have worn out my welcome with the Cullens."

"Seth, what are you talking about? They love you."

"I don't know I just…..well I am thirty six years old. Maybe it is time I move on. Kaya and I could venture out on our own or something." She slowly nodded.

"If that is what you really wanted, I know they would support it but I think you are full of it right now."

"Leah…"

"Don't even try it Seth. You love this life. You love being around them so what has changed? This is about Rosalie right?" He sighed and shrugged.

"I don't know," he mumbled. Leah rolled her eyes.

"Look Seth, you are right, you are a grown man now so stop acting like a baby. I already have one to take care of. Tell me what is going on."

"She doesn't need me anymore. I am just going to be in the way. Now she has Zach and Emmett has someone to play with so I might as well just leave before I completely annoy them."

"So that's what this is about? You think they will get tired of you because Zach is around now? Seth, yes, the first year is hectic. When Joshua was born, Jake and I barely had any time to ourselves and when we did we slept. It takes some getting used to but you also have to understand that Rosalie really cares about you. She just has someone else to care about now as well. Maybe instead of moping around, you should try helping with Zach. Mom admits it so I guess I can too. Rose is like a second mother to you so Zach is like your little brother. You always wanted one of those." A smile crept onto his face and he nodded.

"Yea, I guess I always did."

"Well here is your chance. She still cares about you. She is just preoccupied right now, they all are. That is what having a baby does. It changes everything but for the better. You just have to be willing to change as well. You are open to new things all the time so be open to this." He hugged his sister and smiled.

"Thanks Leah, I am glad you are here."

"We can't stay long, but I was serious about you coming to visit. Your nephew misses you and you and Kaya can stay in the spare room."

"I think we would both like that. I love you sis. Thanks for talking to me." She winked at him with a smile.

"Well someone has to. Now come on, let's go see Zach. He really is adorable." She stood up but he grabbed her hand causing her to look back at him.

"Don't tell Rose about this talk please. I don't want her to think I am not happy she finally got what she wanted." Leah slowly nodded.

"Alright, your secret is safe with me." He sighed in relief and followed his sister back to the house feeling better after their talk. He needed to get used to Zachary and he planned to do just that.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

For the first couple of weeks, Zachary seemed like a newborn baby except that he never slept and he developed swiftly. He was definitely a different breed than Renesmee, Nahuel, and Kaya. He grew rapidly and was able to walk and speak short phrases after his first week of developing. Carlisle was amazed by how quickly he learned and Emmett and Rosalie were proud of their son. He was the size of a six month old and had his father's build, but his mother's gracefulness. While he was only two and a half weeks old, he already had his father's adventurous side as well, which Emmett loved. After hearing stories about his father's hunting trips, Zachary was ready to hunt, but Rosalie was hesitant.

"Oh come on Rose, it will be great! He needs to get out of the house," begged Emmett and she rolled her eyes as she played with her son's curly hair. He was contently sitting in her lap clapping her hands together in amusement.

"Em, I read in a book that babies do not need to be outside of the home for at least a few weeks after being born."

"Oh really I didn't know there was a book about baby vampires," he said mockingly and she slapped his shoulder.

"I don't want our son pouncing on animals just yet," she explained and he groaned.

"Oh come on, he already is tired of bottles and needs to learn how to hunt. It is in his instinct."

"He is eighteen days old," she shouted and Zachary giggled at his mommy. Emmett smiled at him.

"Aw you think mommy is cute when she yells, so does daddy," he cooed and Rosalie rolled her eyes but couldn't hide her smile.

"I suppose as long as we are with him, it will be fine, but we have to be careful." Emmett pumped his fist and nodded.

"Seth she said yes," he yelled and Seth ran into the room wearing only a pair of shorts. He was excited to go with them on Zachary's first hunting adventure and wanted to grow closer with him. Kaya smiled as she walked in as well and Rosalie shook her head.

"You were all in on it," she asked and Seth shrugged.

"Wasn't my idea, it was Alice's," informed Seth and before Rosalie could speak Alice skipped downstairs.

"Family hunting trip," she announced and everyone was at the door before Rosalie could protest. Alice took a picture of Zachary with her camera and giggled.

"Oh come on Rose, it is his first hunt, I have to take pictures," explained Alice and Rosalie stood up with Zachary in her arms.

"I guess we are going hunting Zach," said Rosalie and he squirmed out of her arms.

"Hunt like daddy," he said happily and ran toward Emmett. He jumped into Emmett's arms and Emmett put him on his shoulders with a smile before walking outside. Rosalie was right behind them and Zachary looked in awe at his skin when a ray of sunshine spread over it. He let out a booming laugh as he moved his arms in different directions letting the sparkles reflect every which way and Emmett let out a booming laugh as well causing Rosalie to smile.

"My boys and their laughs," she giggled and they all raced into the forest with Zachary clapping as he sat on his daddy's shoulder. Trees blurred by and Zachary was enjoying every second of it until he saw an enormous animal from the corner of his eye. He let out a horrified scream causing everyone to stop in their tracks and Edward's eyes widened.

"Zach don't…." Before Edward could finish Zachary was glaring at Seth's wolf form.

"Bad," he shouted as he pointed at Seth and Seth was jolted backward crashing into a tree before plummeting to the ground.

"Seth," yelled Kaya as she ran over to check on her husband and Rosalie looked at Seth and then Zachary.

"Edward, did he just….did Zach do that," she asked and Edward nodded in shock as well.

"I guess we know what his ability is," he said as Zachary glared at Seth. Carlisle examined Seth's paws and legs before nodding.

"He is alright just dazed," announced Carlisle and Rosalie pulled Zachary into her arms.

"Zachary that is Seth, you don't hurt Seth," she scolded and he frowned.

"Seth bad," he said but she shook her head.

"Not bad, good, Seth is good and you don't hurt him. That is bad," she scolded and his bottom lip quivered as he sobbed tearlessly. Alice awed.

"Rose, you hurt his feelings. Come to Aunt Alice baby boy," cooed Alice and he cried in her arms making Rosalie's heart break. She pulled Zachary back into her arms and kissed his curly hair.

"Mommy didn't mean to hurt your feelings. You just can't hurt Seth okay," asked Rosalie and Zachary slowly nodded as he pouted. He snuggled into her arms as she rocked him and Jasper gave a sympathetic smile.

"I hate to say it but Zachary is a vampire. It is in his instinct to see wolves as threats," explained Jasper and Esme nodded.

"He needs to get used to Seth in his wolf form," added Esme and Seth stood up shaking out his fur. Zach glared at him and was about to point, but Edward grabbed his hand.

"Zach, no, listen to mommy. No hurting Seth," warned Edward and Zachary jutted out his bottom lip before turning away from Seth.

"Seth bad," he mumbled and Rosalie sighed.

"I think this is just too much for him. I knew going out would be a bad idea," she said looking at Emmett who was trying not to laugh. He couldn't hold it in any longer and busted out laughing which made Zachary smile.

"Seth, you just….my son kicked your butt," he laughed and Zachary giggled.

"Kicked butt," repeated Zachary and Rosalie glared at her husband who immediately stopped laughing.

"Alright that is it, first my son attacks Seth and now you have him taunting him, this family hunting trip is over. Emmett, go find Zach something to eat. We will wait here for you. Everyone else should head back to the house so I can speak with Zach alone," she instructed through a strained voice that no one dared to question. They dispersed and she looked into Zachary's eyes.

"Zachary, you can't hurt Seth. That is mean."

"Seth is bad, Seth a wolf," he pouted and she shook her head.

"Wolves aren't bad. Some are, just like some vampires, but wolves aren't all bad. Seth is family. You don't hurt family," she explained and he huffed as he pouted. She had to hide her smile because his expression reminded her so much of her own when she was frustrated. Zachary was quiet and she kissed his cheeks causing him to smile. She saw his grin and showered him with kisses as he chuckled.

"Daddy is bringing you food and then we can go home. You need to say sorry for hurting Seth." He frowned but she gave him a look causing him to slowly nod. Emmett ran over to them with two deer and she put Zachary down.

"Alright baby boy, here is your first animal. Watch what daddy does okay," asked Emmett and Zachary nodded excitedly as he watched his daddy's every move. Emmett pounced on one of the deer and sunk his teeth into its neck before taking long pulls of blood into his mouth. Zachary mimicked him and pounced eagerly on the other deer. Emmet and Rosalie watched as he began drinking from the deer thirstily and Rosalie pulled Emmett over to her while their son quenched his thirst.

"Em, he is being stubborn about Seth. What should we do?"

"Oh don't worry it is a phase. Brothers fight all the time," he said and she scoffed.

"Brothers don't hurl each other into trees."

"Sure they do, I do it to Jasper all the time."

"Emmett, be serious. He thinks Seth is bad and the enemy. We have to fix this."

"Well what do you want to do? He just has to get used to Seth. We thought wolves were the enemies and it took us years to get used to them. You expect for Zach to get used to them in a couple of weeks?"

"I just didn't expect for this to happen. I figured having him around Seth would make it easier."

"It will but first he has to get to know Seth. He is going based on instincts and his vampire instincts say bad wolf, must attack. It will just take time." Rosalie nodded and looked down at her son who was smiling with satisfaction as he finished draining the deer. He grinned at her and she giggled as she knelt down to wipe his lips.

"He is just so lovable. It is hard to believe that power of his is so strong already," she said and Emmett flexed his muscles.

"What do you expect, I am his daddy," he boasted and she laughed. Zachary extended his arms to her and she picked him up before kissing his cheek.

"Come on baby boy let's go home," she said and Zachary nodded happily. They sped back home and entered the house. She handed Zachary to Esme who was waiting with open arms.

"Where is Seth," asked Rosalie and Esme pointed upstairs.

"In the study, time to go check on your other son," she teased and Rosalie tried to hide her smile as she went upstairs. She knocked on the opened study door before entering and smiled sheepishly at Seth. Kaya was massaging his neck as he rubbed one of his hands.

"Sorry about Zach, he just needs time to get used to you. That was the first time he has seen you in wolf form," explained Rosalie and Seth slowly nodded.

"Yea well what do you expect right? He is a vampire and I am a wolf. It is in his nature to want to kill me," he mumbled and Rosalie frowned in confusion.

"Seth, he is a child, it will get better. I didn't think you would be so upset about it."

"I'm not, I'm fine," he mumbled and she crossed her arms.

"Then what is with the tone," she challenged and he sighed.

"Nothing Rose, I just….."

"Mommy," called Zachary and Rosalie looked toward the door as Seth sighed again.

"Your son is calling you," said Seth and she looked at him curiously but nodded before exiting the room. Seth looked down and Kaya kissed his cheek knowing he wanted to speak with Rosalie, but wasn't sure what to say.

Rosalie walked downstairs and into the living room where Esme was reading to Zachary. Emmett was watching his son with a smile and Rosalie looked at them curiously.

"What is it baby boy," she asked and he chuckled.

"Seth," he said pointing at a picture in a book and Rosalie looked at it with a smile. It was a picture of a wolf and Esme winked at her.

"We are explaining to Zachary that wolves aren't bad and that Seth can turn into a wolf when he wants to," explained Esme and Rosalie kissed her son's hair.

"That's right so now you know why you shouldn't hurt Seth right," she asked and Zachary nodded.

"Right," he said with an adorable dimpled grin. Bella walked into the room carrying a book and Zachary bounced in his grandmother's lap when he saw his aunt.

"Read," he said happily and Bella sat down beside Esme.

"I love reading to my nephew," cooed Bella as Zachary climbed into her lap snuggling close to her. He found Bella's voice to be soothing as she read to him and he wore a peaceful smile as she described a knight and castle in a land far away. Renesmee sat on the couch with them and held Zachary's hand showing him pictures in her mind of what she thought the castle would look like. Esme left them to their fun and Emmett went outside for a quick hunt while Rosalie watched Bella and Renesmee entertain her son. He gasped and smiled at all the most enthralling moments making her smile as well.

Once the story was over, Zachary ran over to his mommy and sat in her lap until he heard Emmett's booming voice from outside.

"Hey Zach, come look what daddy can do," he called and Zachary looked at Rosalie for permission. She nodded and he ran outside before looking at his daddy in awe. Emmett was in a tree waving at him and Zachary bounced up and down.

"Mommy look," he squealed happily and she nodded.

"Daddy loves to climb trees."

"I climb trees," he asked and she bit her lip nervously. Jasper, Edward, Carlisle and Nahuel walked outside with smiles and Edward winked at his sister.

"Don't worry Rose, we'll help him learn," informed Edward and Emmett chuckled from the tree.

"Come get me Zach," he called and Carlisle picked up his grandson.

"Watch what your uncles do," instructed Carlisle. Zachary nodded and Edward, Jasper, and Nahuel ran toward the trees before each jumping onto one. They scaled them effortlessly and Zachary clapped in appreciation. Rosalie stood on the porch watching as Carlisle took Zachary to the tree Emmett was in and pointed up.

"Go get daddy," he urged and Zachary gripped the trunk of the tree with his hands and feet. He looked up at Emmett who shouted words of encouragement and Esme, Bella, Alice, and Renesmee joined Rosalie on the porch to watch. Zachary hesitantly pulled himself up a few inches of the trunk before getting comfortable and he smiled as he started to scale the tree.

"Way to go Zach," called Jasper and Zachary smiled even more as he got closer to his daddy. He grabbed at another part of the trunk but it crumbled in his hand and Rosalie gasped as he lost his bearings. She was about to race to the rescue, but Carlisle beat her to it jumping up to catch Zachary before he could even fall a foot. Rosalie growled but the sound of her son's laughter made her stop. Zachary's laugh echoed through the area as Carlisle smiled in amusement at his reaction and Rosalie sighed.

"I don't know if it is possible, but I think I almost had a heart attack," she said holding her chest and Esme winked at her.

"It's not, I would have had one by now, but don't worry. He is fine," she assured. All the women continued to watch as Carlisle put Zachary by the tree again. Zachary didn't hesitate to start right back up it even faster than before and Emmett scooped him into his strong arms when Zachary reached him.

"That's my boy! Good job Zach," cheered Emmett and Zachary hugged him as he smiled from ear to ear. Rosalie couldn't hide her smile at the accomplishment as well and Emmett winked at her knowing she was relieved.

After the first tree, Zachary had it down and he spent the rest of the day climbing with his father, uncles, and grandfather until the sun went down.

"Emmett, Zach needs a bath," called Rosalie and Zachary scrunched up his nose as he sat on a tree branch with Emmett.

"No bath," he said shaking his head and Emmett chuckled.

"We'll play some more later. Baths are fun Zach," explained Emmett as he scaled down the tree with Zach right above him. They got down to the ground and Zachary sprinted into the house jumping into his mother's awaiting arms as she giggled.

"I made you a bubble bath," she informed as they went upstairs to Rosalie and Emmett's bedroom. Their bathroom door was opened and Rosalie carried their son in before stripping him out of his clothes. She shook her head with a smile at all the dirt and leaves on Zachary's shirt.

"This needs to be washed. You and daddy got very dirty today," she teased as she put him in the bathtub and Zachary nodded with smile as if the words were a compliment.

"I climb like daddy now," he announced and Emmett sat with his wife beside it as she cleaned Zachary up.

"That's right, you are a pro Zach," agreed Emmett. Zachary chuckled and started to play with the bubbles testing their texture out in his hands while Rosalie lathered his hair with shampoo. Emmett just watched with a big grin. His wife looked peaceful with a breathtaking smile on her face as she washed Zachary's hair and he just sat there content as could be playing with bubbles. Rosalie felt Emmett's stare and looked over at him.

"What," she asked and he shrugged with a dimpled grin.

"This is perfect," he said and she kissed him before kissing their son's cheeks.

"It is better than I could have ever imagined," she agreed. Once Zachary was finished in the tub, Emmett wrapped him in a big towel to dry him off. Rosalie combed his hair playing with his wet blond curls as he smiled at her in the mirror. Alice skipped into the bathroom holding a pair of red pajamas in her hands.

"I bought these pajamas for Zach. He is going to look so cute," she cooed and Emmett busted out laughing.

"Alice, he doesn't sleep," he informed and she scoffed.

"I know that Emmett, but he can still relax in a pair of comfy yet stylish pajamas tonight," she explained. She handed Rosalie the pajamas who smiled in approval.

"These are going to look so adorable on you Zach," she said kissing his cheek and he giggled as she dressed him in the long sleeved shirt with matching cotton pants. Alice clapped happily at her nephew's appearance as Rosalie carried him into the bedroom and Esme was waiting in the doorway for them.

"Carlisle and I would like some time with our grandson," she explained and Rosalie handed Zachary over to her. Esme beamed with happiness taking Zachary to Carlisle and Alice left Rosalie and Emmett alone in their room. Emmett looked at the bed, but Rosalie shook her head.

"Not going to happen," she informed and his jaw dropped.

"Angel, did you just….just….deny me," he asked completely shocked and she giggled at his stunned expression.

"Zach would hear us. You know I love you and want you but I think at least for a while we will have to take our love making into the forest." He shrugged with a smile.

"Fine with me, let's go." She took a step away from him.

"Not tonight Em, Zach is still getting used to his environment. I don't want to leave him even for a little bit." Emmett scoffed.

"He is surrounded by family. Come on Rose, please. You are neglecting your mate and you know I can't be away from you for long," he pouted pushing out his bottom lip and she felt her defenses falter. Alice poked her head into the room.

"We'll watch him and he will be fine. Just for all of our sakes go far away to do….that," she explained and Emmett pumped his fist. He picked up his wife and she laughed as he raced out of the house with her as Alice shook her head.

Esme was sitting across from the bed watching blissfully while Carlisle played peek-a-boo with Zachary. Carlisle was hiding at the edge of the bed covering his face with his hands and Zachary sat on the bed waiting for his grandfather to show himself.

"Peek-a-boo Zach," said Carlisle and Zachary busted out laughing as he fell back onto the bed. His body shook with mirth and Carlisle chuckled at the sight.

"He loves peek-a-boo," he said joyfully to his wife and Esme nodded.

"He loves you," she added. Carlisle hid his face again and Zachary sat up as he laughed. He tried to move his grandfather's hands from his face as he continued to laugh, but Carlisle waited a moment before opening his hands to reveal his face again. Zachary couldn't get enough of it and he rolled around on the bed laughing while his voice echoed through the room. The sound made its way around the house as Seth and Kaya exited it and she smiled.

"He sounds so much like Emmett," she informed as they walked to their cottage and Seth nodded.

"Yea, he does," he mumbled and she slipped her hand into his.

"Seth, what happened earlier was…."

"He hates me and we both know that if Zachary doesn't like me, Rose won't want me around him."

"Seth…."

"It is time Kaya. I think we should think about moving. We'll do a bit of travelling to see where we want to settle down and let the others know when we decide."

"So you are just going to leave because of one accident?"

"He threw me into a tree just by pointing at me. The kid has a lot of power and I don't want to be on the receiving end again. This is for the best." She sighed and looked down.

"I don't want to leave Nahuel or any of them. I love this family."

"I do too but maybe time apart is best at least until he gets older. He'll be mature in five years. That isn't a lot of time."

"Seth, I love you and you know I will follow you anywhere so if you truly want to do this then we will. Just promise me you will think about it." He slowly nodded and she pulled him in for a comforting hug knowing that her husband was having a difficult time adjusting to Zachary.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After three months, Zachary was the size of a one year old and was still a mystery to his grandfather who logged his growth spurts vigorously. Carlisle's research with Renesmee and Nahuel did little to help in Zachary's situation. All they knew was that in five years, Zachary would look like a seventeen year old and he no longer looked like a newborn baby, but a toddler. Zachary was very intelligent as well. He spoke fluently and grew intellectually and emotionally. Rosalie and Emmett spoke to Edward and Bella as much as possible to learn about parenting a being that grew so rapidly. It all seemed to happen so fast and Zachary, like Renesmee, kept them on their toes.

The family loved every moment of it though. Zachary truly was like his father when it came to being adventurous. Jasper and Emmett showed him techniques of hunting and how to drink without getting too messy. He loved the arts like his mother as well and enjoyed listening to his Uncle Edward play the piano. His least favorite part was putting on outfits that his Aunt Alice bought him however and when she became too persistent he would call for his grandmother to rescue him which she did every time. Bella and Carlisle loved telling him fairytales and stories about vampires of the past and Zachary was always intrigued. Renesmee kept him entertained with pictures in his mind that made him give a booming laugh like his father and Nahuel let him win in races even if it meant Emmett heckling him about it. Zachary's favorite pastime however was cuddling with his mother. It was clear that he was a mama's boy and Emmett loved to see the serene look on his wife's face when she would hold their son. She enjoyed reading him stories or humming to him while he relaxed in her arms at night. While Zachary did not sleep, he did have downtime each night where he would get cleaned up and settle down for an hour or two.

The only people not around Zachary were Seth and Kaya and Rosalie was starting to notice. The couple had just returned home after being gone on a month long vacation, one Seth assured they needed as a married couple, but even before the trip he made excuses like being too tired to play or not in the mood. Something was wrong and Rosalie decided to speak to him about it.

It was a rainy night and Zachary was occupied playing in the rain with his daddy. Rosalie made her way to Kaya and Seth's cottage and quickly knocked. Kaya answered giving a small smile.

"Hey Rose, come on in," she said and Rosalie entered, but frowned when she saw the luggage by the door.

"Where are you two going now? You just returned three days ago," she informed and Seth plopped down on the couch not saying a word. Rosalie looked at him puzzled by his aloof demeanor and Kaya sighed.

"I won't do this anymore. Seth, you need to talk to her and I am tired of just acting like everything is fine. I don't want to move and this is getting ridiculous," said Kaya and Rosalie's eyes widened.

"Wait, move, what are you talking about," she asked and Kaya pointed at Seth.

"Talk to him about it. I will be at the house," she informed before running out of the cottage. Rosalie closed the door and crossed her arms as Seth looked down.

"Care to tell me what is going on," she asked and he shrugged.

"Nothing, I just think it is time that Kaya and I spent some time alone. No big deal."

"Seth, you haven't been around for almost three months and now you say you want to be alone. What is going on? What am I missing?"

"Nothing…."

"Stop saying nothing because it is something! Tell me the truth," she shouted and he stood up.

"I am leaving because it is obvious I am not wanted here! I get it alright? You have your family now. You and Emmett have a son and don't need some wolf running around here with you. I am doing what you don't have the guts to do!"

"Oh and what is that Seth? Run away with your tail between your legs? The only person acting like they don't want someone around is you! When did you start feeling this way?" He shrugged and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Zach doesn't like me. Emmett doesn't have time to play with me anymore and you don't even care about me."

"That is absurd!"

"We were gone for a month and you barely noticed. I used to not be able to be gone a few days without getting a call from you."

"So this is about attention," she asked shocked.

"No, this is about not being where I am not wanted. I can take a hint," he grumbled and sat back down. She sat beside him and nodded.

"Okay so you feel a bit neglected. I'm sorry about that. Things have just been hectic because Zach is a handful. I thought you would be happy to have a playmate." He smirked.

"You mean one that hurls me into trees?"

"One time, he did that once and now understands it was wrong but how do you expect him to get used to you if you are never around? You have to make the effort too Seth and….well I guess I should be more considerate of the fact that I have two sons, not just one," she admitted and he sighed.

"You don't have to say that. I know you don't feel that way. It was convenient to treat me like your kid before but now it isn't. Now you have your own kid."

"Is that what you truly think?" He nodded and she huffed. "Seth, I love you. If I didn't, it wouldn't infuriate me that you kept all of this bottled up for three months. Maybe I should have seen it but now I think of you as a grown man even if you are my son. You have a wife and your own place. I didn't know you wanted me to baby you."

"I don't, I just want you to pay me a little attention," he whined. She giggled and nodded.

"Okay so what is classified as a little attention?"

"I don't know. I just miss the good ole days."

"You sound extremely old right now," she teased and he chuckled.

"Maybe I do," he teased back and she moved a strand of hair out of his face.

"You know, I was serious about making the effort. Emmett still plays just as much but you aren't around when he does and there are plenty of things you can do with all of us but you have been gone."

"Yea, Leah said the same thing. She said I was being a baby and she already had one baby to take care of."

"That sounds like a Leah answer. I can't believe she knew and didn't tell me."

"I told her not to. I just didn't want you to think that I wasn't happy for you. I am happy you have Zach now."

"You know when I had Zach, I never at any time thought that meant that I wasn't still connected with you as well. I meant what I said that night before I found out I could have Zach. You are my son and I love you so if you think you are leaving then you are in for a big surprise. And if you ever think about pulling this stunt again not only will I be the one hurling you into a tree, but I will be sure that Esme gives you a stern talking to as well," she informed and he chuckled.

"Okay Rose," he smiled and gave her a hug.

"Good now unpack and then come over to the house so you can spend time with Zach." He nodded and she left before pulling out her cell phone to call Leah. The phone rang once before Leah picked up.

"I was expecting a call from you soon," said Leah.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me Seth felt left out?"

"Hey Rose, oh I am doing good and you…..great…how is Zach….aw that's great…."

"Shut up Leah, you know that you are wrong for not telling me Seth was upset."

"I knew he would eventually break down and tell you."

"Well imagine my surprise when I got to his cottage and saw luggage!"

"Oh wow, you fell for that? I bet you those are clothes from his trip here. That boy wasn't going anywhere. If he didn't phase into a wolf every once in a while I would think he was a vampire by now."

"Wait, you think he was bluffing?"

"Sorry Rose but I know my brother better than you. You fall for the puppy dog eyes and mumbling stuff. Did he pout and slump his shoulders when he talked?"

"Hold on," she said and ran back to the cottage. She jerked the door open to see him pulling dirty clothes out of the suitcases.

"What is this," she yelled and he looked at her curiously.

"Uh…I am about to do my laundry unless you want to. Oh would you mommy please," he asked giving her a pout and she glared at him.

"You weren't moving!"

"Yes I was….well I was going to eventually….um….soon….."

"I can't believe I fell for that!"

"Hey I was going to move….but Kaya said no and that I needed to work out whatever issue I had with you because she wasn't moving away from everyone," he confessed and she glared even more as she heard Leah laughing on the other end of the phone.

"Seth Clearwater, you better go play with Zach before I…."

"Going, going," he said and ran outside to phase. Rosalie put the phone back to her ear as Leah cracked up and she gasped.

"Is that Jacob laughing in the background? Oh this is war Leah! Mark my words I will get you back."

"Hey don't be mad at me because you have a soft spot for my little brother. All he does is pout and say please Rose and you're all, okay Seth. It is pretty amusing to see big bad Rosalie all mushy and over a wolf at that. What would other vamp…." Rosalie hung up the phone shaking her head and sprinted toward the house. Seth was walking onto the porch in his shorts when she got there and she glared at him. He pushed out his bottom lip.

"Are you really mad at me," he asked and she crossed her arms refusing to let his pout affect her. Alice walked onto the porch and before Rosalie could speak she put up her hand.

"I am not in this. I just want to take some pictures of my little nephew in three….two…one." Right on cue, Zachary's squeals of delight could be heard and Emmett emerged from the forest soak and wet with his son on his shoulders. They jumped from tree to tree before Emmett climbed to the top of one. Alice took pictures as the rain slowed to a drizzle before stopping altogether.

"Mommy look at me," yelled Zachary from the tree and Rosalie beamed with happiness as she waved to her son. Alice tried to sneak by her but Rosalie grabbed her arm to spin her around.

"Why didn't you tell me Seth planned on moving," she asked and Alice shrugged nonchalantly.

"Because I knew he wasn't going to do it, he couldn't go through with it," explained Alice as she ruffled Seth's hair.

"Alice stop," he chuckled as he tried to dodge her hand but she continued.

"Seth is stuck with us forever and ever. Oh but if you ever bet against me again I will kick your pouting temperamental wolf butt," she warned before going inside and Seth gave her a sheepish smile. Rosalie motioned for Emmett to come over.

"Em, get out of the tree so these two can get acquainted," called Rosalie and Emmett jumped from the tree with a laughing Zachary enjoying every moment of it. Rosalie looked at Seth.

"Go phase and come back," she instructed and his eyes widened.

"Um, I don't feel like being thrown by the three month old today thanks," he said and she gave him a look. He whined and stomped toward the forest as Rosalie smiled at Zachary. She pulled him into her arms and kissed his dimpled cheeks.

"Okay sweetie, remember what we said about Seth being a good wolf?"

"Yes," nodded Zachary and she winked at him.

"Well now you get to play with him. Don't be scared. He is just as nice as a wolf as he is a human," she assured and he slowly nodded. Emmett stood beside them for support as Seth cautiously emerged from the forest in wolf form. Zachary tilted his head curiously when he saw him and Rosalie giggled.

"He looks just like you Em," she whispered to her husband as they watched Zachary and Emmett beamed with pride. Seth trotted over to them and Rosalie held out her hand. Seth moved closer so she could pet him and Zachary giggled at the sight.

"Go ahead Zach, pet him," urged Emmett and Zachary slowly held out his hand. Seth nudged it with his nose and Zachary smiled before touching his fur.

"Seth, I have an idea. Let Zach ride you," suggested Emmett and Rosalie's eyes widened.

"I don't know about that Em. Let Zach get used to him," warned Rosalie but Emmett shook his head.

"Trust me Rose, this will work," he assured and picked up Zachary. He placed him on Seth's back and Zachary grabbed some fur to hold onto. Seth slowly but surely started to walk around and the others came outside with smiles on their faces to see Zachary giggling as he rode Seth.

"This is fun daddy," squealed Zachary and Edward chuckled at his nephew's excitement.

"Good idea Emmett, he likes Seth already," informed Edward and Seth started to speed up.

"Faster, faster," called Zachary and Seth picked up the pace as Zachary's booming laugh echoed through the trees. Carlisle laughed and smiled at Emmett.

"That is definitely your son," teased Carlisle. Rosalie sighed happily as she watched Seth and Zachary play. Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett, and Nahuel decided to go with them into the forest for a run and they disappeared while Rosalie stood holding her breath. Esme noticed and winked at her.

"They will be fine, but a mother always worries," assured Esme and Rosalie nodded. They walked inside and Renesmee, Kaya, and Bella went to find a book to read in the study to keep them entertained. Alice and Edward stayed on the porch and she told him in her mind to head in the opposite direction into the forest. He groaned knowing his sister had something important to speak about and followed her heading west. Once they were out of hearing range, she stopped.

"Something is wrong," she announced and he held the bridge of his nose.

"Not again Alice, please, I can't take anymore horrible life ending visions."

"Oh yes like I am so pleased when I have them, but this is different. I didn't get a vision. I just have a feeling, like an instinct."

"An instinct," he asked and she nodded.

"Something just feels, off, like this woman that we know nothing about and yet she comes into the picture to give Rosalie what she has always wanted. Emmett was right. Why now, why all of a sudden after all of these years? It just seems…."

"Convenient," agreed Edward and he ran a hand through his unruly hair.

"Exactly like something does not add up."

"I don't think we should tell Rose or Emmett until we know for sure though. They are happy right now and deserve this," he explained and she slowly nodded.

"So what do we do?"

"We do what we always do, wait until you have a vision before finding our strategy. Maybe we are being paranoid. We have no reason to truly believe this woman is out to harm Rosalie or Emmett and you haven't had a vision about it."

"But what if she is blocking me? I had no clue this woman even existed and she blocked my power before easily, yours as well."

"Then we will just have to keep an eye out. Don't worry we always find a way don't we?" She smiled and nodded before hugging him.

"You're right and for now let's just enjoy the fact that our family is safe and happy," she agreed. If something was wrong, they would find out about it and until then they would just count their blessings that Zachary was brought to them.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After a month together, Seth and Zachary were almost inseparable. Rosalie loved watching the two of them play in the forest and Seth was an amazing big brother to Zachary who enjoyed riding on his back as much as possible. It was a cloudy, cold October evening and Carlisle and Esme were entertaining Zachary while Emmett and Rosalie went for a hunt and some time alone. The others were with their mates as well leaving Carlisle and Esme alone to play with their grandson. Esme giggled as she watched Carlisle and Zachary wrestle in the front yard. Carlisle would playfully toss him off and Zachary would come right back laughing as he climbed all over his grandfather. Esme's smile only brightened when she watched her husband chuckling with Zachary. He looked so young in the moments he spent with his grandson and that warmed her heart.

Rosalie and Emmett were kissing tenderly after a hunting excursion that took them deep into the forest. She giggled as he nibbled on her earlobe, but a sound in the far distance caught her attention.

"Did you hear that," she asked and he looked at her confused.

"Hear what," he asked and she pulled away from him to look around her.

"Listen closely Em, far away, but coming closer," she whispered and he closed his eyes to focus on only the sound around him. A low but distinct noise resonated in his ears, marching. His eyes flew open and they immediately locked on his wife's knowing they were thinking the same thing. They sprinted toward the house as fast as their feet would take them as she called Alice. Her sister picked up on the second ring.

"Alice, do you see it?"

"See what," she asked and Rosalie gulped as the name got caught in her throat.

"The Volturi, get home and fast. I don't have a good feeling about this." Rosalie slammed the phone shut and raced home trying to get to her son as soon as possible.

Carlisle carried Zachary into the house as Esme's phone rang. She picked it up with a smile but the sound of wind in the phone caught her attention.

"Edward, what is it? Why are you running," she asked.

"Rosalie and Emmett spotted the Volturi in the distance. We all agree that Zachary shouldn't be around them at all, but don't know what to do."

"I'll take care of it. Just get home soon," she said and quickly hung up. She ran inside and tried to put on a brave smile when she saw Zachary and Carlisle in the living room. Carlisle noticed her uneasiness and stood up.

"Carlisle, I am going to take Zachary to see Seth. You want to see Seth sweetie," she asked and Zachary nodded happily. Carlisle gave him to Esme and she looked into her mate's eyes conveying her seriousness.

"I'll be back. Edward wants you to be ready to discuss some legends when he arrives, you know the Volturi," she said and Carlisle's eyes widened.

"Oh the Volturi, alright well I will be ready for him when he arrives. Should I go with you to take Zachary to see Seth?"

"No, stay and wait here. I will be back," she said and he gave a curt nod understanding the message. She wrapped her arms tightly around Zachary and darted out the house toward Seth and Kaya's cottage. She ran as fast as she could and arrived within seconds knocking on the door franticly. Kaya quickly answered and Esme walked in. Seth noticed Esme's tension as she looked at Kaya handing Zachary to her.

"Kaya, will you take Zachary to go see the stars by the cliff? He loves seeing them don't you baby boy," she said and Zachary nodded. Kaya got the hint and left the house heading west toward the water as Seth looked at Esme concerned.

"What is going on Esme?"

"You have to run. The three of you must go now and not look back until you get a call from one of us."

"What are you talking about," he asked as she handed him her cell phone.

"The Volturi are coming Seth. They want Zachary, I know it. It is the only reason they would have to bother us again."

"Alright well I will stand with you and…."

"Seth, listen to me. There are some things more important than pride or fighting a good fight. You, Kaya, and Zachary have to go. Head north to Denali and if we can contact you we will."

"Whoa, if…..you mean you don't know if you will be able to?"

"There isn't much time. Just head there and we will call you soon if we can. If you don't hear from us, gather the witnesses, and tell all who will listen about Aro and his betrayal of Marcus by killing Didyme. I have to go back now." She turned to leave, but he grabbed her arm.

"Esme, wait, you can't just go. Does Rose know what you want us to do?"

"No, but I am a mother and I know what she would want you to do, run Seth, run and keep Zachary and Kaya safe." With that she disappeared out the door and he looked down at the phone in his hand before gulping. They were in danger. The people he loved were in danger and he had no clue what to do.

By the time Esme returned to the house, the others were in the clearing. Edward and Bella were arguing with their daughter and Esme knew very well what it was about.

"Stop being stubborn and get out of here," yelled Bella but Renesmee shook her head.

"No, I am not running from them. Whatever reason they have, we will fight it just like we did before," defended Renesmee but Carlisle shook his head.

"Renesmee, listen to your parents and go. They are coming for us. I have never wanted to believe that Aro was so corrupt but something inside of me feels this is wrong. We have tried to be peaceful and now we must fight," declared Carlisle and everyone's eyes widened. Carlisle never said such things unless there was no other option and Esme nodded as she stood beside her mate.

"We can't keep encountering the Volturi and finding loopholes. Aro's intentions never changed, not once, and I suppose it is better to battle then to hope he has turned over a new leaf," agreed Esme and Edward looked at Nahuel.

"You are her mate. You are supposed to protect her now get her out of here," yelled Edward and Nahuel looked at Renesmee before sighing.

"Edward, you and I both know I don't control her. I will always stand by her and if she wants to go then I will run with her, but she shows no intention of doing that," said Nahuel and Renesmee hugged her father tightly.

"I am not a little girl anymore. I stand by my family. I am relieved that Zachary is not around to witness this, but I am not a child like him anymore. Now I will fight if that is what it takes," she explained and Rosalie looked at Esme.

"Where are Zachary and Seth," she asked and Esme gave a small smile.

"Running to safety with Kaya," she informed and Rosalie sighed in relief. Jasper stepped forward looking into the distance and Alice slipped her hand into his.

"They are here and with their army," he whispered and Alice slowly nodded.

"I know," she whispered back and kissed him before leaning her forehead against his locking eyes with him for a moment. She pulled away and looked at her family as they stood beside their mates. Alice looked at Edward and gave a small smile.

"I guess my instinct was right," she said and he nodded. The sound of leaves crunching and the brush separating filled their ears as it became louder, closer. Dark cloaked forms emerged from the forest and Aro took off his hood revealing a pleased smile as he strolled toward them.

"Aw, old friend, so we meet again," he laughed joyously and Carlisle took a step forward.

"Aro, what business do you have here? I thought we had an agreement," he asked and Aro slowly nodded.

"Of course, but things do change Carlisle. You see we are here on business. We have heard from a reliable source about an immortal child, not like Renesmee or simply a rare being, an actual vampire child. Now you of all people know we cannot let this be. It would be unethical of us to let this continue when it breaks a sacred rule," he explained and Carlisle looked around to see Jane, Alec, Felix, Demitri, seventy five guards, and Caius.

"It seems you brought most of the coven with you. Were seventy five guards truly necessary? By the way, where is Marcus," asked Carlisle and Aro laughed.

"Now Cullens, we could not take any chances this time around. I know of what you can do and to ensure my safety, I decided to bring my army. As for Marcus, you know how dear Marcus is, always so bored. I was never one to be silenced for long so I started thinking about my allies. Your truths would not work on them because they know some sacrifices must be made to keep order including my dear sister who simply was not equipped to handle this existence," he confessed and Edward looked at his father as he read Aro's mind.

"This was all part of his plan. The woman, she created the child for Rosalie because Aro told her to. She blocked Alice's vision as well. Now he feels he can wipe us out and tell anyone who asks that it is because we created an immortal child," revealed Edward and Carlisle crossed his arms. Caius smiled smugly.

"I have wanted you Cullens eliminated far too long to let a discrepancy in tactics of the past lure me away. You have had far too many chances now where is the child," asked Caius and Rosalie shrugged.

"What child Caius," she asked and he gritted his teeth.

"We do not have time for games woman," he yelled and Emmett crossed his arms.

"I think the games are over, don't you Felix," taunted Emmett and Felix smiled sadistically.

"Master, let this begin," said Felix and Aro looked at Carlisle.

"Old friend, must all of these powers go to waste in battle? Give us the child and join us. We could have such a lucrative relationship if only you would see the value of our laws and ways. One last time and then I will be forced to release my guards, join us or die," he warned and Bella put up her shield as she looked at Jane who glared at her. Carlisle glanced at his family before stepping closer to Aro until they were eye to eye.

"I have never been a violent man Aro, but I am afraid you leave us no choice," explained Carlisle and before Aro could react Carlisle punched him across the face. Hell broke loose with that punch.

Felix and Emmett immediately circled each other as Caius tried to come to Aro's aid. Jasper cut off his path with a sly smile and Caius crouched defensively picking his rival in the battle. Rosalie, Esme, Renesmee, and Nahuel charged the guards leaving the others to their battles in hopes of eliminating as many guards as possible. Alice ran over to Bella and pointed at Alec and Jane.

"You take Jane and I'll get Alec. They have no true fighting skills without their powers," instructed Alice as Bella nodded.

"Stay by me and the shield will be just fine," she agreed and they ran toward Jane and Alec. Jane gritted her teeth as she concentrated with all her strength on inflicting pain in Bella, but all it did was create a prickling at Bella's shield. Bella smiled smugly as she came face to face with the guard that brought pain to so many in the past and Jane seethed with anger.

"Alec," screamed Jane looking to her twin for help, but Alice already pounced on him. Jane took steps backward as Bella stalked forward.

"No more mind tricks to hide behind Jane," informed Bella before tackling a shrieking Jane to the ground. In the distance, Demitri chuckled darkly as he looked at Edward. The two were standing toe to toe in crouched positions readying themselves to fight.

"Edward Cullen, the vampire that Aro can never stop speaking highly of even if he is disgusted with your values," spat Demitri and Edward smirked.

"This will be your last battle so choose your moves wisely," informed Edward. Demitri hissed at him before lunging forward, but Edward intercepted his thoughts before the move could even be made. Demitri flipped backward but Edward caught him in midair flinging him to the ground.

"Wrong move," explained Edward and Demitri hissed again as he got back to his feet to lunge at him once more.

Emmett and Felix pounced on each other as the battle around them ensued. Years of hostility were finally let out and they traded punches trying to best each other through their powerful blows. The sound of Jane's screams pierced through the clearing and everyone glanced over to see Bella dismembering her.

"No," screamed Aro as he watched his best guard being dismantled and Carlisle took the opportunity to kick him in the stomach sending him flying through the forest before he collided with a tree. Alec's screams were heard next and Bella started a fire using the lighter from Jane's cloak to burn the pieces while Alice tossed the twins' limbs into the blazing flames.

Bella looked over to see a guard lunging toward Renesmee who was occupied with another and Bella leapt forward to intercept the guard before she could reach Renesmee. Renesmee looked behind her and smiled at her mother before finishing off the other guard with one overwhelming touch causing it to crumble to the ground while Nahuel dismembered it. Carlisle ran to help his family battle the guards, but Aro tackled him to the ground baring his teeth close to Carlisle's neck. Carlisle was about to push him off but Edward's arm connected with Aro's jaw sending him crashing into a boulder on the opposite side of the clearing. Edward helped Carlisle up who smiled.

"What about Demitri," asked Carlisle and Edward shrugged.

"Tracking doesn't help you fight a mind reader. I know you won't kill Aro so let me."

"No, go help the others with the guards. I will handle Aro," assured Carlisle and Edward did as his father instructed racing over to assist his family. Aro slowly made his way to his feet to see his old friend sprinting toward him and he quickly turned to escape into the forest with Carlisle right behind him. Caius saw Aro flee and he gritted his teeth as he swiped at Jasper who dodged it. They tested each other with moves and counters until Jasper yet again got the upper hand striking Caius to the dirt floor.

"Looks like your leader is not a true soldier, how does it feel to be led by a coward," taunted Jasper and Caius screamed before charging Jasper. He moved at the last second causing Caius to miss and Jasper pounced on his back before positioning his teeth at his neck while he gripped Caius's hair.

"At least you will die honorably," he assured and sliced Caius's neck before ripping off his head to throw it in the flames. The purple smoke from the fire swirled in thick puffs as Caius's body parts burned with the others already disposed during the battle. Jasper searched around to find his wife and saw her dancing around two guards as they tried to catch her. He dove toward them beheading one with a flick of his wrist as Alice tackled the other. He watched her rip the body to pieces with a smile before tossing it into the fire.

"Impressive," he said proudly and she kissed his cheek.

"All that training came in handy," she giggled before pouncing on another. Felix punched Emmett across the face dazing him for a moment and Felix took full advantage. He crashed into Emmett sending them backward into two trees that split in half at the force. They rolled down a hill each trying to pin the other down before Emmett managed to get on top of Felix punching him repeatedly. He stopped to look at the hulking vampire who gave a twisted smile.

"Tired yet," taunted Felix as he tried to get up but Emmett pinned down his arms with a big grin.

"No, but I should be a good mate and go help my wife now," he explained and Felix's eyes widened as he tried to block Emmett's massive hands. They grabbed his neck pulling with all his might until it separated from Felix's body. He punted it into the fire before doing the same with the rest of the body parts and pumping his fist.

"Emmett stop goofing around and get over here," scolded Rosalie and he ran over to his wife grinning from ear to ear. He grabbed two guards and shred them to pieces before tossing them into the fire. Out of the seventy five guards that arrived to battle, only thirty were left, but they surrounded the Cullens who stood together ready to pounce as the guards leered closer. Esme tried to reason with them.

"Aro has fled and left you here to fend for yourselves. Caius, Jane, Alec, Demitri, and Felix are dead. You do not have to meet the same fate," tried Esme but they drew nearer. Edward suddenly gasped and they looked at him curiously as he smiled. Before Bella could ask what her husband was smiling about, a sound echoed through the forest.

"Bad," screamed a voice and Rosalie and Emmett looked up to see their son sitting on the roof of the house with Seth and Kaya. Seth smiled and nodded as Zachary glared at the guards. One of the guards gasped in horror.

"It is an immortal child," said the guard with terror in his eyes as they all looked at Zachary.

"That's right Zach, bad. Now what do we do to bad vampires," asked Seth and Zachary began pointing at them. One by one, they went flying and crashing into each other giving the other Cullens a chance to attack and dismember them. Seth winked at Kaya.

"Stay here with him and I'll help them finish this," he informed. Kaya pulled Zachary into her lap as she pointed out the bad guards to him. Seth phased midair as he jumped from the roof and galloped toward the first guards he saw ready to end them for good. Some tried to flee out of fear for their lives. They knew the stories of immortal children, ruthless and pure evil. Zachary's powers terrified them, but as they tried to escape, they were caught and destroyed. Limbs and purple smoke filled the area as the guards were annihilated, each Cullen doing their part. Jasper tossed the last of the guards into the fire and Esme frowned when she looked around.

"Where is Carlisle," she asked and their eyes widened. Rosalie looked up at Kaya.

"Kaya and Seth take Zachary inside," she instructed and they nodded while the others went to find the patriarch of their family.

Carlisle stopped where Aro's scent faded deep in the forest. He looked high in the trees searching and could hear Aro nearby.

"Aro, it is over. You and I both know this is where it ends," called Carlisle as his voice reverberated through the trees. He took cautious steps toward Aro's scent as he picked it up again and the cloaked man leaped from one tree to another as Carlisle was about to reach him. The pursuit continued with Carlisle right behind him jumping from tree to tree until Aro tried to change direction. He leaped to his right and Carlisle intercepted him capturing Aro in his arms. They plummeted to the ground and Carlisle pinned him down baring his teeth as Aro laughed. He looked like a crazed man, hair wildly splayed around his head from the battle and clothes tattered.

"You cannot do it old friend. You are too weak. That was always your problem. Your compassion became your weakness. Power, such phenomenal power, has been placed in your hands and what do you do with it? You hide among humans pretending to be a family," he spat and Carlisle glowered at him.

"All you see is power. I see them, my family. You could never understand our bond and that is why you have tried in vain to defeat us. Give it up old friend, the war is over." Aro tried to sit up but Carlisle pinned him back down.

"You know you cannot kill me so why must we stay in such a dangerous position? This is all you can do Carlisle, talk and lecture. You had such promise, like Didyme, but my mistake was letting you go when I should have disposed of you like I did her," he yelled and Carlisle smiled. Aro looked at him confused as Carlisle's eyes focused on something in the distance. Aro turned to see the cloaked woman with Marcus by her side, his body shaking with rage as he heard the words Aro spoke.

"You….you killed Didyme," asked Marcus and Aro's eyes widened as Carlisle stood up.

"You are right old friend. I cannot kill you, but I can let Marcus finally receive vengeance for his mate," informed Carlisle. Aro jumped to his feet shaking his head as Marcus stalked forward.

"Marcus, no, I can explain. She was weak and….." Aro's screams of pain filled the forest and Carlisle closed his eyes hearing Aro's appendages being torn from his body. He felt the heat on his face from a fire and opened his eyes to see Marcus throwing Aro's remains in before crumbling to the ground to tearlessly sob.

"I should have known," sobbed Marcus and Carlisle placed a hand on his shoulder trying to comfort his friend.

"I am sorry Marcus. I wish there was more I could do," he consoled and the woman stepped forward with a smile.

"There is nothing you can do Carlisle Cullen, but there is much I can," she explained. Carlisle heard the pitter patter of feet coming toward them and smiled in relief when he saw his family racing over to him. Esme jumped into his arms and Marcus looked down not able to bear seeing two mates in such an embrace even after so many years without his Didyme. Rosalie glared at the cloaked woman.

"You set us up! It was you! Why did you give us Zachary if you only planned on having us executed," she screamed and the woman put up her hands in defense.

"Before you make assumptions, let me explain. I am Asa. As I told Rosalie, I am above humans, vampires, and other creatures. I have one purpose, to keep a balance between good and evil at all times. I have been tracking the Volturi for centuries and have watched as their corruption has grown. Once it reached a level that could only result in chaos, I appeared to them. Aro knew of me from ancient legends but was not certain if I was a myth or not. His mind had become so corrupt that he truly believed you were the evil and so I thought it best to lay out his path for him knowing it would lead to his demise along with the others," she explained and Edward looked at her confused.

"So then why bring Zachary into all of this," he asked and she smiled.

"That was Aro's idea. All he knew was that I would offer Rosalie two choices and either way he felt he could take advantage. If Rosalie accepted my offer then it would dismantle your coven leaving you with loss and in a heartbroken state that would make you vulnerable. If she chose to stay, then the child would be used as their reason to attack. I always knew it would backfire but letting it take its course seemed fit." Rosalie crossed her arms still not certain of the woman's words.

"Why did you block Alice so the Volturi could bombard us then? How did that help your cause?"

"Aro needed to believe he had the upper hand and I knew you would persevere without the forewarning."

"So if I would have chosen to leave, then it would have led to the destruction of our family. You took that risk," asked Rosalie but Asa shook her head.

"Rosalie, I know of the fates. It is one of my powers and it is an unlimited, objective version of Alice's visions. I know the path that will be taken, how it will play out, and who will be affected years before it even happens. I knew you could not leave Emmett or the others and that Aro's corruption would lead to his death. Being able to give you a child was simply an added benefit. As for you Marcus, now it is time for you to take your rightful place as ruler of the Volturi, reconnect with the world, instill faith back into the order," she revealed but Marcus looked away.

"All I want is for my existence to be over. Without my Didyme, I am nothing." Asa wore a kind smile as she knelt in front of him.

"I have always appreciated the devotion vampire mates have to one another, it is extraordinary. I know your heart Marcus and while it is gone along with your Didyme, it was once strong and loyal to the cause. You want to keep order in the vampire world or at least you did. Now, it is time for you to rise again and so will she." Asa clasped her hands together rubbing them as a white light glowed and they watched her in awe. A woman with flowing brown hair and burgundy eyes appeared. She was stunningly beautiful and Marcus slowly made it to his feet in shock as his mate stood before him. She ran over to him and he embraced her as he wept.

"Marcus," she whispered as she lovingly stroked his hair and he kissed her tenderly. Carlisle looked at Asa perplexed.

"You brought her back to life, forever," he asked and Asa nodded.

"Her life was taken prematurely because of Aro's corruption. It is a small act compared to the thousands of sorrows he has caused but now these two shall rule in harmony and will create a peace in the vampire world that is needed. Marcus, Didyme, to your home you will now go where the only guards left are those who vow their loyalty," she said and Marcus and Didyme disappeared as she waved her hand. Rosalie stepped toward Asa as a hopeful smile crept onto her lips.

"So you did bring us our son for a good purpose," she asked and Asa nodded.

"I meant the words Rosalie. Your desire was strong and with the good that you and your family do I believed you deserved happiness." Edward frowned in confusion.

"Wait, but if you can see the path, why did Rosalie need to make the choice in the first place? Why didn't you just bless her with Zachary from the beginning," he asked.

"Because you needed to believe that Aro's plan went accordingly and so did he. I prefer not to tamper with destinies unless it is needed like restoring Didyme's life to ensure Marcus's return to rule, but I knew that the pieces would come together by using Aro's suggestion of a choice and so it was played out to ensure the balance between good and evil returned to normal. The Volturi's corruption caused more evil in the world than you know, but a great good was done here tonight. By the way to ease your worries, you should know that your son will be powerful, but is in good hands. I must take my leave now. Fare thee well Cullens," she explained with a knowing smile before disappearing leaving them alone. Emmett grinned from ear to ear at his wife and she smiled back at him.

"I am just so happy right now," he chuckled and she rolled her eyes.

"You are happy you got to kill Felix aren't you," she asked.

"Yes! I did it! He is dead all because of me. Goodbye Italian bastards, no more weaseling out of a butt kicking," he shouted at the top of his lungs and Edward chuckled.

"Feel better," teased Edward and Emmett shrugged.

"Yea, I suppose. Come on angel, let's go hug and kiss our son. Daddy has to tell him how amazing his powers are! Did you see him take out those guards? That's my boy," laughed Emmett and Rosalie couldn't help but to laugh with him as they all headed home.

When they arrived, Seth, Zachary, and Kaya were sitting on the porch waiting for them. Zachary ran over to his parents and Emmett scooped him up showering him with kisses. Rosalie did the same making Zachary chuckle before he was hugged and kissed by the others. Rosalie walked over to Seth giving him a look as she crossed her arms. He smiled sheepishly.

"Alright so everyone survived, good prevailed and all that good stuff…um…got to go…."

"Seth Clearwater, I have half the mind to throw your stubborn, never listening, trying to be a hero butt into a tree right now," she yelled and he gulped.

"Is this your way of thanking me for bringing Zach so he could wipe out all those guards," he asked and she gritted her teeth causing him to put his hands up in surrender.

"You could have gotten him, Kaya, and you killed!"

"That wasn't going to happen. I felt Zach's power firsthand and that stuff is strong. I knew he could handle himself and if it came down to it, Kaya took an oath to head north with Zach while I fended everyone off," he explained and Rosalie turned to Kaya for confirmation.

"I did promise and I prayed that it wouldn't come to that," she defended and Rosalie rolled her eyes as Seth gave her a pout.

"Are you really mad at me," he asked and Rosalie's defenses faltered, but unfortunately for Seth, Esme's didn't.

"She might not be, but I am furious! Seth, I gave you instructions and next time, God forbid there is a next time, you better follow them to a tee, understood young man," scolded Esme and he quickly nodded not wanting to get into even more trouble with her.

"Yes ma'am," he said and she nodded.

"Good and I am not making you cookies for a week because of your behavior," she added before walking inside with Carlisle and Seth gasped dramatically as if someone slapped him across the face.

"Esme, please, not the cookies. I helped, that has to be worth something, Kaya reason with her," he begged as he ran after Esme and Kaya giggled.

"She hit him below the belt. The man loves his cookies," she teased as she went inside. Emmett whispered in Zachary's ear and Alice gasped.

"Emmett McCarty Cullen you better not," but before she could finish, Zachary pointed at Jasper. Jasper was jolted backward before skidding along the dirt to a halt and Emmett crumbled to the ground in laughter as he looked at his brother who was dusting himself off and shaking his head. Rosalie glared at her husband.

"No, you are not going to start that! Our son is not going to be used for your entertainment. Now apologize to Jasper and promise you will never have Zach do that again," she yelled, but Emmett couldn't speak as he continued to laugh. Zachary chuckled at his daddy as Jasper walked over.

"You are lucky your son is around or Uncle Jasper would be whooping up on his daddy about right now," warned Jasper and Bella groaned.

"No more fighting, hasn't there been enough of that tonight," she whined and Edward nodded.

"Come on love, let's go home," said Edward and they walked hand in hand to their cottage. Renesmee smiled at her husband and kissed his cheek.

"Home sounds wonderful about now," she giggled and Nahuel nodded as they headed to their cottage as well. Alice pulled Jasper up to their room and Emmett smiled at his son as Zachary kissed his mommy's cheeks.

"I'll pick on Jasper later. I want to go inside and relax with my baby boy and beautiful wife," he informed and Rosalie winked at him as they entered the house.

After refusing to budge about her cookie punishment for Seth, Esme and Carlisle closed the door to their room and he sat down letting out a sigh of relief.

"Are you alright my love," she asked as she rubbed his shoulders and he slowly nodded.

"I am relieved that I did not have to kill Aro, but a part of me is also disappointed. He put this family through so much. For the first time in my life, the thought of taking another creature's life did not pain me so much," he confessed and she rested her chin on his shoulder.

"Well Aro is dead and you protected your family at all costs. There is nothing wrong with that and oh what a family we have," she giggled as she lay on the bed and he rested on a pillow pulling her into his arms. They smiled as they thought about their family and all they had been through.

Bella entered their lives and completely changed all that they knew. Their granddaughter was born because of the love between Edward and Bella despite all the obstacles they faced and Renesmee faced obstacles as well until confessing her love for Nahuel to find happiness with him. Seth found his mate much to their delight and the whole time, the Volturi were right there waiting for their moment to attack. Little did they know that fate had other plans in order to balance the scales of justice again. Zachary was created because of Rosalie's love for her family and also the fate that brought them all together for eternity. Esme closed her eyes as she reminisced about the ups and downs, the battles and victories, and the revelations that only managed to give them stronger bonds. Carlisle kissed her forehead and smiled.

"I suppose this is perfection my love. All of our children and grandchildren are happy, safe, and loved," he informed and she nodded.

"And we get this for eternity, yes my love, it is perfection or as close as we can possibly get," she agreed before capturing his lips in a tender kiss. Suddenly the sound of glass shattering ruined their moment and Emmett's booming laugh echoed through the house.

"Oh Emmett, you are in trouble. I am telling Esme," teased Alice and he smirked.

"Hey, Zach did it not me. Is she going to punish her adorable grandbaby for breaking a vase," he asked and Alice giggled.

"No, but she will punish his daddy for wrestling with him in the living room when he knows he isn't supposed to," taunted Alice.

"Emmett, you better not have our son destroying antiques! I can't leave you two alone for one second," shouted Rosalie and Alice laughed.

"At least it wasn't me. I can't go more than a week without cookies," called Seth and Emmett growled.

"Alice, you are the biggest tattle tale in the world," yelled Emmett.

"Do you know every tattle tale in the world," she challenged.

"No, but I know one pixie who hates when I do this!"

"Emmett, stop messing up my hair! Jazzy," screamed Alice as Zachary laughed, which made Rosalie groan.

"Oh no, he has his father's sense of humor," whined Rosalie.

"Emmett, you are already on my list for a butt whooping so don't push your luck," warned Jasper.

"Bring it on," smirked Emmett and Carlisle and Esme looked at each other.

"Kids," they yelled and the house went quiet for a moment.

"Sorry," called Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Seth. Zachary chuckled even more and Esme shook her head with a smile.

"We were saying about perfection," she asked and Carlisle shrugged.

"Close, we're close," he chuckled before hugging his wife. Their family wasn't perfect, far from it, but what they lacked in perfection, they made up for with their love for one another. At the end of the day, that was all they could ever ask for.

AN: I hope you enjoyed the drama, romance, battle, and comic relief. Feel free to review to let me know what you thought of it. Until next time, thanks to all my friends and readers….THE END!


	6. Author's Note: Leah's Choice!

AN: Just a heads up, there is now another fic in the series after Rosalie's Choice! Leah's Choice has been posted and you can go to my profile to check it out! That now makes it Renesmee's Choice, Seth's Choice, Consequences, Rosalie's Choice, and Leah's Choice!


End file.
